Beautiful Day
by ReikiAkishima28
Summary: "Aku tidak menginginkan banyak hal didunia ini, aku hanya ingin bahagia di saat-saat terakhir hidupku. Namun sepertinya mimpiku hancur sebelum aku memulainya" lirih namja manis itu dengan sorot mata yang sama, kosong. KaiSoo, KaiBaek, BaekYeol, TaoRis
1. Chapter 1

**Title : BEAUTIFUL DAY**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

Summary : "Aku tidak menginginkan banyak hal didunia ini, aku hanya ingin bahagia di saat-saat terakhir hidupku. Namun sepertinya mimpiku hancur sebelum aku memulainya" lirih namja manis itu dengan sorot mata yang sama, kosong. KaiSoo, KaiBaek, BaekYeol.

^^^^vvvv^^^

"Byun Baekhyun, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" namja berkulit tan kini tengah berlutut didepan namja manis yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya pada namja didepannya ini.

'_Bagaimana bisa?' _tanyanya dalam hati.

Mungkin kalian heran mengapa Baekhyun bertanya seperti itu. Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya sedikit. Baekhyun dan Kai –namja berkulit tan itu- adalah teman dekat, ya bisa dibilang sangat akrab. Kai juga merupakan teman sekelas dongsaengnya. Kai menyukai Baekhyun saat pertama kali melihat namja manis itu dihalte dekat sekolah. Ya bisa dibilang _'fall in love at the first sigh'_. Namun Kai baru mengungkapkannya saat ini, ya beberapa bulan setelah pertemuan –ralat– perkenalannya dengan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menerima (?) keberadaan Kai bukan tanpa alasan, tapi sang _dongsaeng_ tercintalah yang merengek-rengek padanya agar Baekhyun tidak menjauhi Kai. Ya kalian tau sendiri kan alasannya? Yup, agar sang _'dongsaeng tercinta'_ bisa lebih mengenal Kai dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengehela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pernyataan Kai.

"Jongin, mianhae. Tapi aku tidak bisa." Tolak Baekhyun sehalus mungkin. Hei Baekhyun menolak? Tentu saja, namja manis itu menyukai orang lain, bukan namja ini.

"Kau sudah ku anggap seperti dongsaengku sendiri, lagi pula aku… aku menyukai namja lain…" lirih Baekhyun. Namja? Oh, ayolah bukankah di Korea hubungan sesame jenis itu hal wajar? Lagi pula bukankah cinta itu buta?

JDDEEEERRRR *petirceritanya.

Kai diam. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Byun Baekhyun mencintai namja lain? Tapi siapa? Siapa namja yang berani mencuri hati seorang Byun Baekhyun? Sehebat apa dia? Setampan apa dia? Seka-

"Mianhae, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Kau tau kan cinta tidak bisa di paksakan? Lagi pula aku sudah memiliki pilihan sendiri." Baekhyun berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Kai. Jemari lentiknya mengusap lembut pipi Kai. "Percayalah padaku, di luar sana ada satu orang yang segalanya lebih dari aku. Mianhae, nae…"

Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Kai, karena memang ini masih jam sekolah. Dan beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Hyung…" mendengar panggilan dari Kai, membuat langkah Baekhyun terhenti.

"Nae.."

"A—apakah kita masih bisa berteman, seperti dulu?" Tanya Kai lirih. Membuat Bakhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Nae, tentu saja! Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau, bahwa donsaengku lah yang mencintaimu, bukan aku!"ucap Baekhyun sambil terkikik.

"M-maksudmu?" Kai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya! Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel akan segera berbunyi."Baekhyun menarik Kai yang mesih mematung di tempat. Dia baner-benar bingung sekarang. Bingung? Tentu saja. Hei, Byun Baekhyun, kau baru saja menolak Kai! Lalu dengan santainya dia berkata seperti itu? Dengan ekspresi seperti itu pula! Tidak kah kau sadar jika kau baru saja mematahkan perasaan seseorang? *lebailurei*plakk~~

"Hei, Kim Jongin! Mengapa kau diam saja? Ayo cepat!" Baekhyun semakin intens(?) menarik Kai yang notabenya memang memiliki badan lebih besar darinya.*dijitakBaekhyun.

"A-ah… Nae Hyung!" jawab Kai tergagap.

^^^^vvvv^^^

Seorang namja manis tengah berjalan sendiri, kacamata yang membingkai doe eyesnya tidak mengurangi kesan manis pada wajah baby facenya. Dia berjalan tertunduk karena memang dia sedang membaca sebuah buku. Ya, namja manis itu memang hobby membaca. Dimanapun, kapanpun dan sedang apapun, buku tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Hal itulah yang membuat namja manis ini beberapa kali loncat kelas. **Jenius**. Mungkin itulah julukan yang pantas untuk namja manis ini. Di usianya yang masih 15 tahun, dia sudah duduk di kelas 3 Senior High School.

BRUKK

Tubuh kurus namja manis itu terhampas keras ke lantai, membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan. Namja manis itu mendongak, mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya.

"Pakai matamu jika sedang berjalan, Tuan Do Kyungsoo!" bukan permintaan maaf, melainkan ucap sinis yang keluar dari mulut orang yang Kyungso tabrak tadi

"Mi-mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja!" cicit namja manis yang bernama Kyungsoo dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Takut? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mengenal seorang Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai –orang yang ditabrak Kyungsoo– namja angkuh yang tak segan membully siapa saja sesuka hati, dan Kyungsoo merupakan salah satu sasaran pem-bully-an seorang Kim Jongin.

SRAKK

Kai menarik rambut Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo mendongak.

"Kau pikir hanya dengan kata maaf bisa menyelesaikan semuanya?" desis Kai. "Kau harus mendapatkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu, Do Kyungsoo!"

"ARGHH…" teriak Kyungsoo saat Kai menarik paksa rambutnya.

"A-appo… ampun Kai!" ringis Kyungsoo, memasang wajah memohon berharap Kai mau melepaskannya saat ini. Namun itu sungguh mustahil, karena pantang bagi seorang Kim Jongin melepas mangsanya begitu saja.

Kyungsoo terus diseret paksa oleh Kai menuju toilet yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Kai menyerigai melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap pintu toilet itu dengan tatapan horor. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang tidak takut jika kau berada di depan toilet yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dipakai? Apalagi beredar rumor jika dulu ada seorang siswi yang tewas bunuh diri disana.

"A-apa y-yang akan k-kau lalukan ditempat seperti ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara bergetar.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" tanya Kai dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ku mohon, maafkan aku Kai. Aku harus masuk ke kelas sekarang, sebentar lagi Jung Saem akan segera datang." Kyungsoo kembali memohon, berharap kali ini Kai mau mengerti dengan keadaannya. Bagi Kyungsoo membolos adalah hal yang paling tabu dalam hidupnya, berbanding terbalik dengan Kai.

"Kau tidak akan turun kelas jika membolos sekali saya Kyung!" ucap Kai sambil medorong Kyungsoo kedalam salah satu bilik toilet kemudian menguncinya dari luar.

DUK DUK DUK

"Kai, buka pintunya! Kumohon padamu sekali ini saja Kai!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus menggedor pintu.

"Nikmatilah siangmu bersama para hantu disini, Do Kyungsoo!" Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berteriak didalam. Senyum puas terukir diwajah tampannya.

"Melihatmu dikelas hanya akan membuat moodku semakin buruk!" ucap Kai entah pada siapa. Hei, jangan lupakan bahwa beberapa menit yang lalu Kai berusaja ditolak oleh Baekhyun, dan kini rasa kecewanya sedikit berkurang karena Kyungsoo. Ya, namja manis itu menjadi sasaran pelampiasan kekecewaan seorang Kim Jongin. Poor Kyungie. #elusKyung:3

"Kumohon buka Kai… Hiks…" Kyungsoo mulai terisak. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. "Eomma, Appa. Tolong Kyungie… Hiks..." Kyungsoo semakin terisak kencang.

^^^^vvvv^^^

Kai berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan beberapa pandangan menggoda dari para yeoja yang dari tadi terus berusaha merebut perhatian namja berkulit tan itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat sesuatu yang ia cari dalam kantung celananya.

"Shit! Mungkin terjatuh disana!" umat Kai. Kaki jenjangnya kembali melangkah ketempat tadi.

Sementara itu seorang namja yang memiliki lingkaran hitam dimatanya seperti panda tengah berlari terbirit menuju toilet sambil menangkup (?) sesuatu yang ada diselangkangannya (?). Kemudian mendobrak salah satu biliknya.

"Ah~~ leganya!" namja itu mendesah lega setelah menuntaskan hasratnya (?). Namun senyum yang tersungging dibibir kucingnya tiba-tiba lenyap saat mendengar samar-samar suara isak tangis. Bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Isakan tangis? Dibilik toilet yang sudah tidak terpakai? Dan yang lebih parah, tempat ditemukannya mayat yeoja beberapa tahun lalu. Ia hendak berlari namun…

BUGH…

Namja bermata panda itu mendarat dengan tidak elitnya di lantai toilet, membuatnya sedikit meringis karena pantatnya yang membentur keras lantai toilet.

"Ya! Jongin! Kalau jalan pakai mata!" protes namja bermata panda itu.

"Ck! Aku yang seharusnya bilang seperti itu padamu Tao. Kau sendiri yang menabrakku, bukan aku!" jawab Kai cuek.

"Aish… tapi pantatku sakit Kai!" rengek Tao -namja bermata pada itu-.

"Hiks… Hiks…" suara isakan itu kembali terdengar membuat Tao itu segera berdiri dan berlindung dibalik tubuh Kai.

"Kau kenapa Tao?" Tanya Kai heran.

"I-i-itu! A-ada yang me-menangis!" jawab Tao terbata sambil menunjuk bilik toilet yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi.

"Ck! Kukira apa. Minggir, aku harus mencari sesuatu!" Kai mendorong tubuh besar Tao, dan berjalan mendekati bilik toilet yang sudah tidak terpakai itu.

CKLEK

Pintu toilet terbuka menampilkan sosok namja manis bermata bulat yang kini tengah menenggelamkan kedua lututnya dengan bahu bergetar. Sesekali isakan terdengar dari bibir plumnya.

"Dasar cengeng! Cepat keluar. Bukankah kau bilang kau ada kelas saat ini?" Tanya Kai dingin.

"Kai, siap- OMO! Kyungie…"

TBC

mencoba buat bikin fanfic KaiSoo, ya walaupun ga terlalu bagus sih..

Rei masih bimbang nih, mau delete or next.. tergantung reader ^^a


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong~~**

**Rei dating lagi membawa ff abal milik Rei. Rei kemaren lupa bilang kalo Kyungie lebih muda dari Kai dan Tao, magnae lah ceritanya. Hehe~~ fic ini terisnpirasi dari lagunya yang **_**'Beautiful Day'**_** lagunya JLEBB banget#malah curhat -_-**

**Ok, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Ca~~ selamat membaca. Eh satu lagi tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.. :3**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang sangat manusiawi.. :3 kkkk~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dasar cengeng! Cepat keluar. Bukankah kau bilang kau ada kelas saat ini?" Tanya Kai dingin._

"_Kai, siap- OMO! Kyungie…"_

^^^^vvvv^^^

****

Chap2

^^^^vvvv^^^

Pekikan Tao menginterupsi tangisan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendongak menampakkan wajah sembabnya. Tao sedikit berjengit saat melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang kini memerah dan sedikit sembab, namja bermata panda itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh kurus Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Sstttt… uljima," tangan Tao bergerak mengelus pundak sempit Kyungsoo, berusaha menenangkan namja manis itu yang kini masih terisak.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat Kai mendengus sebal.

"Cih, dasar namja cengeng!" hardik Kai.

"YA! Apa yang kau katakan Kai, tidak kah kau lihat Kyungie begitu ketakutan? Tidakkah kau kasihan padanya?" semprot Tao.

"Melihat wajahnya saja membuat moodku semakin memburuk! Untuk apa aku kasihan kepadanya?" jawab Kai cuek,namja berkulit tan itu memungut sesuatu yang tergeletak didekat pintu kamar mandi kemudian memasukannya kedalam kantung celana.

Nyutt~~

Hati kyungsu berdenyut nyeri mendengar perkataan Kai barusan, sungguh jika ia diberi pilihan dia lebih senang Kai membullynya dari pada mendengar perkataan yang baru saja keluar dari bibir namja berkulit tan tadi. _'Apa sebenci itu kau padaku? Mengapa? Apa salahku Kai?'_ jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR KETERLALUAN JONGIN!" bentak Tao. Ia merasa tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat dalam pelukannya, air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti kini kembali mengalir deras. Namun itu tak mampu menggerakkan hati seorang Kim Jongin yang kini sedang kesal.

"Hiks…" satu isakan kecil kembali lolos dari bibir plum Kyungsoo, namun itu tidak lantas membuat seorang Kim Jongin menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Lihatlah, bahkan ekspresi wajahnya begitu datar, seolah tidak menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melukai hati seseorang.

"Uljima… maafkan sepupu bodohku itu nae, dia memang seperti itu." Ucap Tao lembut, ia menghapus air mata yang meleleh di kedua pipi chubby Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya, berharap Kyungsoo merasakan kehangangatan yang tersalur melalui perlakuannya.

Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum untuk Tao. Namun senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar saat ia meresakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat, pandangannya mulai kabur. _'Tidak ku mohon jangan sekarang!'_ teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kyungie, gwaenchana?" tanya Tao saat ia melihat Kyungsoo mencengkram kuat kepalanya seperti menahan sesuatu.

"G-gwaen-cha-na," Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah senyum terukir di bibir plumnya, namun hal itu justru membuat Tao semakin yakin bahwa Kyungsoo dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Kepanikan Tao semakin meningkat (?) saat ia melihat darah mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo.

"K-Kyungie, d-da-rah!" perkataan tebata Tao sukses membuat Kai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja mungil yang berada dalam rengkuhan Tao, sedikit bergidik saat matanya menangkap kemeja putih Tao terdapat bercak darah. Sementara namja mungil itu masih berusaha untuk menghentikan cairan merah pekat yang dengan keras kepalanya terus mengalir. Pandangan mata Kyungsoo mulai kabur, kepalanya berdenyut semakin hebat, jangan lupakan juga dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kyungie gwaenchana?" pertanyaan Tao seperti mengeco di telinga Kyungsoo, kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan tangan besar Tao yang terus menggoncang kasar tubuhnya sebelum gelap benar-benar menguasai pandangannya.

"Kai! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Tao panik. Kai hanya diam, matanya menatap lurus kearah Kyungsoo yang kini sudah tak sadarkan diri. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dalam hati Kai, namun namja tan itu tetap mempertahankan egonya. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar toilet.

"YA! Kkamjong!" Tao berteriak frustasi, sungguh ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Kim Jongin.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar tidak punya hati Kkamjong! Kau menyiksa anak orang sampai seperti ini, dan lihat mana tanggung jawabmu? Kau hanya mempermalukan sepupu tampanmu ini Jongin, awas saja kau nanti!" gerutu Tao sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo menuju ruang kesehatan.

^^^^vvvv^^^

Baekhyun menatap sendu sosok yang kini tengah berbaring di ruang kesehatan, irisnya menatap kemeja putih yang membungkus kulit pucat namja manis yang kini terdapat bercak darah disana. Ia juga menemukan beberapa luka lebam di tangan kanan namja manis itu.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu Kyungie? Mengapa kau tidak melawan? Mengapa kau diam saja? Ada apa denganmu Kyungie?" lirih Baekhyun, tangannya mengelus surai Kyungsoo –namja manis yang kini sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS– perlahan. Sorot matanya memancarkan kasih sayang yang sangat besar.

CHU~~

Baekhyun mengecup pelan kening Kyungsoo. Hatinya bedenyut nyeri melihat keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Perlahan cairan bening meluncur dari kedua hazel indah itu.

"Hiks… mianhae, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku mengingkari janjiku pada hyungmu, a-aku…" Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, bahunya bergetar hebat seiring dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua hazel indahnya.

"Apa dia alasan kau menolakku Hyung? Mengapa harus Kyungsoo?" lirih seorang namja berkulit tan, menadang sendu punggung namja mungil yang kini sedang bergetar hebat dari balik pintu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang kesehatan, tatapan sendunya kini berubah menjadi tatapan dingin dengan kedua tangan terkepal sempurna.

"Kau akan menerima balasan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini! Lihat saja, apa kau masih berani menjukkan wajah sok polosmu itu di depan Baekhyun Hyung?" seringai mengerikan terlukis diwajah tampan Kai.

PUKK 

"Yo Kkamjong, kudengar hari ini kau membuat onar lagi? Dan ku dengar kau membullynya sampai dia pingsan dan berakhir di ruang kesehatan. Apa itu benar?" berondong namja tiang yang kini sedang merangkul bahu Kai.

"Ck! Singkirkan tangan sialanmu itu dari bahuku bodoh!" ucap Kai menepis tangan manja tiang itu.

"Woo… tenang Kai, kau kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu sehingga kau membully anak orang sampai piangsan begitu?" goda manja tiang itu.

"YA! Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau diam?" geram Kai. Namja tiang yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu terkekeh geli melihat sahabatnya mulai geram.

"Calm down Kai. Baiklah aku akan diam, tapi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi! Mengapa kau membully seorang Do Kyungsoo sampai seperti itu?"

"Ck! Pasti si panda bodoh itu yang menceritakannya padamu?" Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jawab saja Kkamjong!" desak Chanyeol.

"Hahh… aku ditolak Baekhyun hyung!" ucap Kai hamper menyerupai bisikan, namun masih bisa di tanggap oleh Chanyeol.

"Pffft… B-bwahahahaha~~" tawa Chanyeol meledak begitu saja ketika mendengar alasan Kai.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan Tuan Park? Apakah kau pikir aku sedang berkomedi di depanmu?" Kai mendengus sebal melihat respon sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Haha, aku hanya tidak menyangka seorang Kim Jongin jika sedang patah hati akan senekat ini!" Chanyeol menyeka air mata yang dari sudut matanya. "Kau tau Kai, kau tidak seharusnya berbuat seperti itu!" nasehat Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu jika kau berada di posisiku Park!" Kai pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu.

"Berhentilah Kai sebelum kau menyesal" gumam Chanyeol yang entah pada siapa.

^^^^vvvv^^^

Namja mungil bername tag Do Kyungsoo terlihat berjalan dengan tergesa, sesekali ia menatap jam tangan Pororo yang melingkar manis ditangan kirinya.

"Semoga Kim Saem belum masuk," gumam Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya. Kakinya terhenti didepan pintu bertuliskan 3-A, sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

CKLEKK

BYURR~~

Seember air mengguyur tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, semua murid tertawa melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup. Sementara namja mungil itu hanya menghela nafas panjang kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju mejanya.

"Persis seperti kucing tetanggaku yang disiram eomma saat berusaha mencuri ikan!" kata seorang yeoja berambut blonde. Murid lain terkikik geli mendengar perkataan yeoja tadi.

'_Ya, memang benar! Bahkan aku terlihat seperti tikus yang tercebur di got.'_ lirih Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia terus berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Selalu berjalan menunduk dan pada akhirnya menabrak orang!" suara bas itu menginterupsi langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Mianhae…" lirih Kyungsoo, ia kembali menyeret langkahnya menuju meja yang berada dipaling pojok dekat jendela.

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat setetes liquid meluncur dari doe eyesnya tanpa bisa dicegah, bibirnya ia gigit kuat agar tidak menimbulkan isakan. Satu saja isakan lolos, maka itu merupakan kemenangan bagi namja yang baru saja menegurnya tadi. Kai. Ah, ya apa aku lupa tidak mengatakan bahwa Kai dan Kyungsoo teman satu kelas? Teman? Apakah perlakuan kasar Kai terhadap Kyungsoo masih pantas untuk disebut teman?

Ya, mungkin kalian harus tau jika Kyungsoo merupakan rival Kai. Mungkin itu menurut Kai. Namja berkulit tan itu benar-benar membenci namja doe eyes itu. Baginya Kyungsoo tidak lebih dari seorang penghalang, segala yang Kai inginkan pasti akan jatuh terlebih dahulu pada Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dulu, sebelum bocah tengik –menurut Kai— itu datang, kehidupan Kai begitu sempurna. Kai yang dulunya selalu mendapat peringkat terbaik, kini harus puas berada di tempat kedua setelah nama Do Kyungsoo. Dan kini Baekyun, orang yang disukai Kai lagi-lagi lebih memilih Kyungsoo, menambah lagi satu kesalahan diantara berentet kesalahan yang Kyungsoo lakukan, ya setidaknya itu alasan Kai mengapa ia begitu membenci Kyungsoo sekarang.

^^^^vvvv^^^

Sepasang doe eyes itu menatap kosong hiruk-pikuk kota Seoul dari atas atap sekolah, memmbiarkan angina menerbangkan surai coklatnya. Namja manis itu memejamkan doe eyesnya, nghirup udara yang menurutnya jauh dari kata segar.

CKLEKK

Suara pintu membuat namja manis itu kembali membuka matanya, ia menoleh kearah pintu. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir plumnya.

"Baekkie!" sapanya riang. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, ku dengar Mr. K menjahilimu lagi? Sekarang apa yang dia lakukan padamu Kyungie? Dan siapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Baekhyun cemas.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun yang begitu mencemaskan dirinya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa Baekkie, dia hanya orang iseng yang selalu menjahiliku."

"Kyungie, kau tidak boleh seperti ini terus. Kau tau semakin kau membiarkan dia berbuat sesuka hati terhadapmu, maka dia akan semakin sering mengganggumu." Nasehat Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar nasehat Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, aku sakit melihatmu terus-terusan seperti ini! Aku sudah berjanji pada Hyungmu untuk menjagamu disini, tapi apa? Aku bahkan tidak sanggup menjagamu, terlalu banyak hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Kau terlalu tertutup Kyung. Kau bahkan… hiks… kau… hiks… seolah tidak menghargaiku." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat Baekhyun terisak semakin hebat.

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan Baekkie? Apa aku harus menghajar mereka? Memukul wajah mereka satu persatu? Aku hanya bocah ingusan disini, dan mereka rata-rata 3 tahun diatasku. Apa pantas aku melakukan hal itu?" pertanya Kyungsoo yang bertubi-tubi sukses menhentikan isakan Baekhyun. Bakhyun membalik tubuh Kyungsoo agar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menghajar mereka Kyungie, kau hanya perlu memberikan mereka senyuman manismu. Dan satu hal yang harus kau lakukan…" Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya membuat Kyungsoo menyerit heran.

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat namja manis itu blushing.

"Kau mau kan? Jeball…" rengek Baekhyun.

"Nae Baekkie, gomawo."

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Meskipun tubuh mereka sama-sama mungil, manun Kyungsoo merasa nyaman dalam rengkuhan Baekhyun. Pelukan Baekhyun terasa hangat dan nyaman, Kyungsoo menyukainya. Apalagi sikap Baekhyun padanya, benar-benar membuatnya merasa terlindungi. Setidaknya jika Baekhyun ada di sampingnya seperti saat ini.

'_Nae Baekkie, aku akan mendengarmu kali ini. Gomawo." _Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja berpakaian berantakan tengah menatap tajam kearah Bakhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ah, tepatnya kearah Kyungsoo yang kini berada dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dadanya seketika itu juga bergemuruh, tangannya terkepal kuat membuat ruas-tuas jarinya memutih.

"Kau akan hancur Do! Akan aku pastikan itu!" seringaian mengerikan terlukis di wajah tampannya. Dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Seringaian kembali terlihat saat namja itu menekan tombol send pada layar gedgetnya.

TBC~~

**Balasan repiu:**

**missjelek: iya ini udah di lanjut chingu,, makasih repiunya^^**

**rossadilla17: keren? Ahhh~~ gomawo.. :3 Ya, Kai segaja dibikin jahat, dan sang uke yang menderita. Adenya Baekhyun ya, siapa ya? Lihat saja di chapie selanjutnya chingu. Makasih repiunya^^**

**DobiPanda: Jangannn! Jangan rebus Kai, kalo Kai di rebus terus nasib Kyungsoo gimana? #ah Buat rei aja lah.. haha#ketawasetan. Makasih repiunya^^**

**opikkyung0113: keren kah? Yang bener :3#blushing. Nae, ini dah aku lanjut. Makasih repiunya^^**

**ChangChang: #kompres luka Kai# hehe, tenang chingu, acara bully-membully Kyungsoo masih berlanjut. Adeya Baekhyun ya? Liat aja di chapie berikutnya aja chingu. Heheh… eh makasih repiunya^^**

**Insoonie baby: nae, Rei Kaisoo shipper. Abis ngenes tiap baca ff Kai ama yang laen terus #pouts. Rated M karena Rei berotak mesum#uups.. ok makasih atas dukungan ama repiunya^^**

**OhSooYeol: hehe maaf, bukan Kai yang kejam tapi Rei #plakk digampar Kyungie. Nae ini udah di lanjut. Makasih repiunya.**

**Guest1: namanya juga Kai, manusia babil #di deathglare Kai. Makasih repiunya^^**

**Guess2: gomawo atas saran dan pujiannya chingu^^. Tenang saja chingu, Kyungsoo masih akan jauh lebih menderita dari ini. Makasih repiunya^^**

**Buat sider makasih udah luangin waktunya buat baca fanfic abal Rei.^^**

**Oh ya, Rei mau Tanya buat ehem… Nc-nya ehem… mau threesome, rame-rame(?) ato Cuma Kaisoo doang? Di tunggu saran dan repiunya… **

**Gomawo#deepbow bareng Kyungsoo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong~~**

**Rei dating lagi membawa ff abal milik Rei. Rei kemaren lupa bilang kalo Kyungie lebih muda dari Kai dan Tao, magnae lah ceritanya. Hehe~~ fic ini terisnpirasi dari lagunya yang **_**'Beautiful Day'**_** lagunya JLEBB banget#malah curhat -_-**

**Ok, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Ca~~ selamat membaca. Eh satu lagi tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.. :3**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang sangat manusiawi.. :3 kkkk~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kau akan hancur Do! Akan aku pastikan itu!" seringaian mengerikan terlukis di wajah tampannya. Dia berjalan menuruni anak tangga, sedang tangan kanannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu. Seringaian kembali terlihat saat namja itu menekan tombol send pada layar gedgetnya._

^^^^vvvv^^^

**Chap 3**

^^^^vvvv^^^

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang terlihat masih sepi. Sepi? Tentu saja. Ini masih pukul 6.15 KST, terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah. Namun inilah yang Kyungsoo harapkan, karena kemungkinan ada siswa atau siswi yang mengetahui aksinya kecil.

Bibir plum itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum cantik, sebuah senyum yang jarang terpasang diwajah manisnya. Wajar saja, selama ini semua orang mengenal seorang Do Kyungsoo yang penyendiri, anti sosial dan jarang berbicara bahkan tersenyum. Ya, Kyungsoo merupakan orang yang tertutup, bahkan sangat tertutup. Hanya jika di hadapan Baekhyun lah Kyungsoo akan terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya, ya terlihat normal. Ada beberapa alasan mengapa dia begitu menutup diri, bahkan Baekhyunpun tidak tau alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menjadi seperti ini. Yang Baekhyun tau kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sudah meninggal dan ia hanya memiliki seorang Hyung yang kini tinggal di Eropa.

"Cha~ semoga kau senang dengan ini. Aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi penggemarmu sampai saatnya tiba." Lagi, kedua sudut bibir plum itu terangkat membentuk sebiah senyum. Setelah melakukan rutinitas yang selama seminggu ini dia lakukan, kakinya kembali melangkah menuju perpustakaan. Ya, Kyungsoo menyukai perpustakaan. Dan kau tau, hampir semua buku di sana sudah pernah di bacanya. Maka jangan heran mengapa dia memiliki otak secerdas itu.

Tangan mungilnya mengambil sebuah buku dibagian rak Biologi, buku yang lumayan tebal yang menjelaskan mengenai beberapa penyakit dalam.

"Annyeong Noona, saya ingin meminjam buku ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan buku yang dipilihnya pada seorang yeoja cantik penjaga perpustakaan.

"Aigoo kau benar-benar gemar membaca ya? Tapi untuk apa kau meminjam buku sepeti ini terus Kyung?" Tanya yeoja bermarga Im itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoona, sementara yeoja cantik itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah biasa mendapatkan sebuah senyum tanpa jawaban, ya yeoja itu sedikit mengerti sifat Kyungsoo yang sedikit bicara.

"Cha~ ini bukumu. Kembalikan tepat waktu nae." Ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungso hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, setelah itu dia langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan menjuju kelasnya.

"Hahh~~ kapan dia akan berubah? Bahkan sudah hamper dua tahun kau berada disini!" Yoona menatap iba punggung Kyungsoo yang menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Doe eyes yang terbingkai kacamata tebal itu terus bergerak mengikuti deretan tulisan yang ada didalam buku yang baru saja dipinjamnya. Sesekali ia menganggukan kepalanya, pertanda bahwa dia memahami apa yang di abaca.

"Jadi seperti itu ya? Apa aku bisa bertahan dan hidup normal kembali ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

"Hidupmu memang tidak normal dan tidak akan pernah normal!"

DEG

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Kai. Namja itu kini tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau memang tidak normal Do! Kau hanya berbicara dengan buku. Dan tidak kah ituterlihat seperti orang gila?" sungguh perkataan pedas Kai mampu melukai hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya, termasuk Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memegangi dadanya, seperti sebuah pisau berkarat yang kini tengah menacap tepat di ulu hatinya. Begitu sakit dan ngilu.

"Hah ternyata selain tidak normal kau juga tuli ya!" Kai memutar bola matanya malas. Sungguh ia sangat membenci sosok namja di depannya ini.

"Kau tak mengerti apapun~ " ucap Kyungsoo hampir menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

"Untuk apa aku mengeti dirimu? Cih, jangan harap!"

Namja tan itu melangkah menuju tempat duduknya, menghiraukan sosok namja manis yang kini sedang memegangi dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Bermimpilah yang indah, sebelum kau benar-benar hancur!" batin Kai. Namja tan itu menyerigai saat mata tajamnya menatap sosok namja mungil yang makin membenamkan wajahnya pada buku yang ada di hadapannya. "Dasar namja aneh!" desis Kai.

"Oi, Kkamjong! Mengapa pagi-pagi sudah memasang wajah setan seperti itu? Apa kau tertular virus evil Appamu itu eoh?" seorang namja yang mendapatkan julukan _'tiang listrik'_ itu menepuk bahu Kai, membuat tang empu sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Ck!" decak Kai sebal. Sementara namja tiang listrik itu mengikuti arah mata Kai tadi, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Jangan katakana kau akan membully anak kecil itu!" bisik namja tiang listrik itu.

Bingo! Ya, kau tepat sekali Tuan Park! Bahkan jika kau mendengarnya kau akan membunuh namja berkilit tan yang kini tengah memandang jengah dirimu detik ini juga.

"Bukan urusanmu Park!" jawab Kai dingin. Sedangkan sang Tuan Park atau Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang, dia sudah sering bahkan terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan atau perkataan dingin dari Kai. Chanyeol tau sahabatnya akan seperti ini jika dia benar-benar membenci seseorang, ya Kyungsoo contohnya.

"Ku harap kau hentikan semua aksi gilamu ini Kai, sebelum kau menyesal nantinya." Nasehat Chanyeol. Namun sama seperti dugaannya, Kai tidak menggubris sedikitpun nasehat Chanyeol. Namja tan itu malah menyumpal kedua telinganya denga earphone yang tersambung dengan iPhonenya.

"Kau selalu saja seperti itu! Terserah padamu saja, aku hanya mengingatkanmu." Chanyeol beranjak menuju kursinya, menasehati Kai sama saja dengan membuang tenaga. Chanyeol hanya berharap Kai segera sadar sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi. Sungguh ia merasa kasihan pada namja yang sering ia panggil _'anak kecil'_ itu. Anak itu tidak tau apapun, namun mengapa Kai selalu membullynya? Bukankah Kyungsoo hanya anak kecil yang masih berusia 15 tahun. Sedangkan ia dan Kai, mereka berusia 3 tahun diatas Kyungsoo. _'Apa enaknya membully seorang anak kecil?'_ batin Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba suara bel menghentikan lamunan Chanyeol tentang _'anak kecil'_ yang bernama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengedarkan matanya ke sekitar kelas, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Matanya terpaku kea rah pintu masuk, dia tertegun beberapa detik saat sosok namja mungil melintasi kelasnya. Membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanyanya bergemuruh.

"Byu—" ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat kesadaran menguasainya. Namja tiang itu menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. _'Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya!'_ tegas Chanyeol dalam hati. Chanyeol melihat kearah Kai melalui sudut matanya, betapa beruntungnya dia saat melihat namja tan itu menyembunyikan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja.

"Hah~~ selamat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus dada. Jika perbuatannya tadi diketahiu Kai, maka habislah kau Park Chanyeol!

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore, namun namja bermata bulat itu mesih betah duduk disebuah bangku di tepi Sungai Han. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kacamata yang bertengger(?) dihidungnya, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya membaca. Ya namja manis itu kini tengah membaca buku yang dibelinya sepulang dari sekolah. Detik berikutnya ia menghela nafas panjang dengan ditutupnya sampul belakang buku yang ia baca.

"Jadi ini efeknya ya? Tapi bagaimana caraku menutupinya?" tanyanya yang entah pada siapa. Matanya tertuju pada beberapa lebam di kedua tangannya, ia juga menggulung sedikit celananya guna melat lebam lain yang ia temukan tadi pagi.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang, hari sudah semakin sore. Udara juga terasa semakin dingin." Namja manis itu segera merapikan beberapa buku yang berserakan dibangku yang ia duduki. Ya, namja itu menhabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk membaca beberapa buku disini sendirian tentunya, karena Baekhyun kini tengah mengikuti beberapa les tambahan di sekolah.

Dalam perjalanan pulang handphonennya tiba-tiba saja berdering.

'_Hyung is Calling'_ itulah yang tertera di display handphone Kyungsoo.

"Yeoboseo…"

'_Yeoboseo. Kyungie, bagaimana kabarmu? Hyung dengar dari Baekhyun kau kemarin pingsan dan mimisan. Apa itu benar?'_ berondong sang Hyung. Kyungsoo hanya memijat pelan pelipisnya, berusaha memaklumi kekhawatiran Hyungnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu cape Hyung, Hyung tenang saja aku aka selalu baik-baik saja disini." Jawab Kyungsoo. Sementara di ujung line sana sang Hyung terdengar menghela nafas panjang.

'_Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini! Oh ya, bagaimana hasil pemeriksaanmu kali ini?'_

"Baik Hyung, semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan. Hyung tidak usah khawatir berlebih seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja Hyung dan akan selalu baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, tapi Hyungmu tidak dapat melihat senyummu Do Kyungsoo.

'_Ck! Dasar dongsaeng keras kepala. Ya sudah, jika ada apa-apa cepat telpon Hyung. Apa perlu Hyung pulang untuk menemanimu?' _

"Tidak usah Hyung, kau fokus saja dengan pekerjaanmu disana. Bukankah disini ada Baekhyun?"

'_Ya! Panggil dia Hyung bodoh! Bagaimanapun dia 3 tahun lebih tua darimu!' _teriakan dari sang Hyung memaksa Kyungsoo untuk sedikit menjauhkan hanphone dari telinganya.

"Saengmu ini pintar Hyung! Jika aku bodoh, mungkin aku akan sepertimu mengikuti kelas regular yang menurutku menghabiskan waktu!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memicingkan matanya.

'_Kau berkata seolah Hyungmu ini bodoh eoh? Ck! Dongsaeng kurang ajar kau!'_ Tanya sang Hyung sengit.

"Kau Hyung yang durhaka pada dongsaenganya!" jawab Kyungsoo tak mau kalah.

'_Mana ada yang seperti itu eoh? Yang ada kau yang durhaka mengatakan bahwa Hyungmu ini bodoh!' _namja diujung sana tampak mulai mengikuti permainan sang dongsaeng. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli mendengar Hyungnya berkata demikian.

"Aeku tidak mengatakannya Hyung, bukankah Hyung sendiri yang berbicara seperti itu?"

'_Hah, susah memang jika berdebat dengan orang sepertimu! Jangan terlalu banyak membaca buku, atau lensa kacamatamu akan semakin tebal!'_ nasehat sang Hyung. Entah itu sebuah nasehat atau cibiran, yang jelas nada khawatir masih tetap ada di setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Aku hanya akan membaca jika bosan Hyung! Hyung sudah dulu ya, bisnya sebentar lagi datang."

'_Padahal aku masih merindukan Saeng kecilku ini.'_ Hyungnya berkata dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku sudah kelas 3 Senior High School Hyung!" protes Kyungsoo.

'_Kkkkk~ nae, nae. Jaga dirimu baik-baik nae. Jika kau butuh apapun hubungi Hyung segera. Mengenai biaya pengobatanmu, Hyung akan mengirimnya saat kau akan cek-up! Arrasseo?'_ nada khawatir itu masih belum juga hilang, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Nae Hyung, Annyeong~"

'_Annyeong…'_

PIP

Kyungsoo masih memandangi hanphonenya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah mendengar beberapa kali nada khawatir Hyungnya yang berlebihan itu.

"Mian Hyung, aku hanya bisa membuatmu susah. Mian aku berbohong padamu selama ini mengenai keadaanku. Mian atas kesalahan Eommaku Hyung, mianhae!" sebuah kristal bening meluncur begitu saja saat kedua doe eyes itu terpejam.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kai menatap heran pintu loker miliknya, pasalnya sudah lebih dari sebulan ini dipintu lokernya selalu terdapat sebuah permen berbentuk hati dan secarik kertas yang berisi _'Semoga Kau menyukainya^^'_. Kai tersenyum simpul saat lagi-lagi ia membaca kata-kata yang sama.

"Kau ini sungguh lucu! Setiap hari menempelkan permen di pintu lokerku!" ucap namja tan itu sambil terkekeh geli. Kemudian ia membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang ia butuhkan. Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat permen-permen yang sama di rak bagian atas yang dia sediakan khusus untuk _'permen dari sang penggemar'_. Terdengar aneh memang, namun itulah Kai.

"Cha~ kau juga tunggu disini ya. Aku akan memakan kalian semua saat aku tau siapa pengirim permen misterius itu!"

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kelasnya, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat mata tajamnya menatap dua namja bertubuh mungil yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya.

"Baekkie, kau mau kan menginap di apartemenku?" Tanya namja mungil bermata bulat.

"Nae, lagi pula sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama!" jawab namja mungil lain yang bernama Baekhyun.

Kai menyerit mendengar kata _'tidur bersama'_, dadanya terasa meledak mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tadi. _'Apa namja itu yang beruntung memiliki hatimu Hyung? Sampai dia sering tidur bersamamu?'_ batin Kai. Kai tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan namja bermata bulat itu. Hah… Jongin, khayalanmu terlalu berlebihan!

"Umh! Aku akan menunggumu di rumah nae. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Baekkie, Bye!" sosok mungil bermata bulat itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun berbalik dan kembali masuk menuju kelasnya.

Ya, Kai melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya -merusak mata- itu didepan kelas Baekhyun. Namja manis yang tidak seharusnya dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo, sang Rival.

"Brengsek kau Do! Lihat saja aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu saat ini juga!" geram Kai dengan kedua tangan mengepal sempurna. Namja tan itu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya dengan rahang yang mengeras dan sorot mata tajam.

BRAKK

Pintu kelas yang dibuka kasar membuat namja mungil yang sedang tenggelam dalam buku yang ia baca itu terlonjak kaget.

SRETT

Tanpa banyak bicara Kai langsung menyeret namja mungil bermata bulat itu, sedangkan yang diseret hanya memekik terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kai.

"Lepas Kai, sakit!" namja mungil itu terus meronta dalam cengkraman Kai. Menghentika langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap namja mungil yang kini tengah meringis sakit.

"Kau diamlah Do Kyungsoo! Aku tidak menerima penolakan apapun!" desis Kai tajam, membuat nyali namja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu menciut seketika.

Kai menyeret Kyungsoo menuju parkiran sekolah, berjelan cepat tapa mempedulikan Kyungsoo yang kesulitan menyamakan langkah pendeknya dengan langkah Kai.

BUGH

Kai melempar tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam mobil sport merah miliknya, kemudian menutupnya dengan kasar. Persetan dengan tatapan aneh para siswa yang baru saja datang dan melihat aksinya itu.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kai terus menyeret Kyungsoo menuju apertemennya. Ya, kini mereka tengah berada di apartemen mewah milik Kai. Namja mungil it uterus saja meringis kesakitan sambil terus berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Kai.

"Diam kau! Atau aku akan melakukan hal lebih kasar dari ini!" gertak Kai.

"T-tapi ini s-sakit Kai." Ringis Kyungsoo. Ia yakin aka nada lebam yang menghiasi di kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo jika Kai melepaskan cengkramannya. Kai seolah tidak perduli dengan semua ringisan Kyungsoo, yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membuat anak ini jera.

BUGHH

Kai melempar tubuh kurus Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang. Kyungsoo merasakan punggungnya ngilu akibat membentur keras kepala ranjang.

"Kau harus merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Do! Aku akan menghancurkanmu detik ini juga!" desis Kai tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo membuat wajah Kyungsoo memucat seketika.

SRETT

BUGHH

Kyungsoo semakin merasakan nyeri di punggungnya saat Kai melempar tubuhnya ke lantai.

"A-apa mak-sudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo terbata.

"Kau—

BUGHH

BREGSEK DO!" teriak Kai setelah melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Kyungsoo, membuat setetes darah keluar dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Emosi Kai saat ini sudah sampai di pucuk kepala, apalagi dengan tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"KAU PURA-PURA TIDAK TAU ATAO BODOH KYUNGSOO?!" Kai berbicara masih dengan cara berteriak didepan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan Kai!" bela Kyungsoo.

"Cih, selain tidak normal, kau juga murahan Kyungsoo!" desis Kai dengan menekan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Kau tidak tau siapa aku! Kau tidak berhak menghakimiku dan mengataiku murahan Kai!" jawab Kyungsoo seolah menantang. Meskipun ia sering mendapatkan kata-kata pedas dari Kai, perkataan dari Kai barusan membuat hatinya berdenyut semakin ngilu. Setelah membencinya tanpa alasan, selalu membullynya di sekolah, dan sekarang Kai mengatakan bahwa dia muarahan. Tidakkan kau akan terluka jika mengalami hal seperti itu?

"Cih! Persetan dengan siapa dan apa dirimu Kyungsoo! Bagiku kau tak sebih dari seorang slut yang mengajak namja lain untuk tidur di apartemenmu!"

"Kau mendengar percakapanku dengan Baekkie?" Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Kai.

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMA BAEKHYUN SEPERTI ITU!" pekik Kai geram.

BUGHH

Kali ini tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sukses menghantam meja belajar Kai, membuat nyeri yang teamat sangat di bagian pinggangnya. Ditambah kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri membuat Kyungsoo lemah.

"Bangun slut! Bukankah kau ingin tidur bersama dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Kai mengejek.

Sedang Kyungsoo? Jangankan untuk bangun, bernafas saja terasa sulit. Sakit. Dadanya terasa sakit melebihi sakit yang kini tengah mengujam tubuhnya.

"Apa aku serendah itu dimatamu? Mengapa kau begitu membenciku?" lirih Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya memandangi namja yang kini tengah duduk sambil memengangi dadanya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Karna kau merebut semua yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Dan satu hal yang aku ingin tanyakan darimu, berapa Baekhyun membayarmu setelah kalian tidur bersama? Seberapa sering kau melakukannya?"

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, hatinya kini hancur menjadi serpihan tak berarti. Apa Kai begitu membencinya sehingga setiap perkataan yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kai selalu menorehkan luka di hatinya.

"Jawab! Kau tidak tuli kan?" Kai mencengkram kuat dagu Kyungsoo memaksa namja bermata bulat itu mendongak menatap Kai.

"Ya, aku memang sering tidur bersama Baekhyun, apa kau puas?" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Brengsek kau Do Kyungsoo! Kau benar-benar bosan hidup hah?" Kai mengangkat tubuh kurus Kyungsoo kemudian kembali melemparnya keatas ranjang.

"Kita lihat, apakah kau masih ingin hidup atau tidak setelah ini!" ucap Kai sambil mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo diatas kepala. Sementara Kyungsoo yang mengerti dengan apa yang akan Kai lakukan terus berusaha memberontak dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Arghh… Kai, lepas! Kau salah paham," Kyungsoo masih berusaha memberontak, berhapa Kai mau mendengarnya kali ini.

Setelah Kai mengikat kedua tangan Kyungsoo, tangan kanannya perlahan turun menyusuri lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, mengapa Kai begitu menakutkan saat dia marah seperti ini.

"ARRGGGHHH…." Kyungsoo menjerit keras saat tangan Kai meremas genitalnya keras.

"Mengapa berteriak? Bukankah kau sering melakukannya, hm?" bisik Kai tanpa melepaskan cengkramannya dari genital Kyungsoo.

Sementara tubuh Kyungsoo makin mengeliat resah. Ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya, tidakkah kau ingat Kai bahwa Kyungsoo masih berasa dibawah umur?

"H-hen-ti arghh khan!" ucap Kyungsoo terbata. Wajahnya kini semakin memerah menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya, Kai terlalu kuat menggenggam genitalnya. Seandainya saja tangannya tidak terikat seperti ini, mungkin Kyungsoo sudah menghajar Kai dari tadi. Ah, berkhayal tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah Do Kyungsoo!

Kai merasa senang dengan keadaan Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, dengan wajah merah dan tersiksa. Hah, kau melupakan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil Kai.

"Argh…" Kyungsoo kembali mengerang saat sesuatu yang aneh keluar dari genitalnya, membuat celana yang masih ia pakai terasa basah dan lengket. Kyungsoo masih terengah, berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang belum teratur.

SRAKK

Kai membuka celana Kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak, menyisakan celana dalam Kyungsoo yang bergambar pororo. Kyungsoo yang kalap langsung menendang Kai, membuatnamja berkulit tan itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kau berani menendangku slut? Apa kau benar-benar sudah ingin melihat malaikat pencabut nyawamu? Jawab!"

"ARRGGGHHH…." Kyungsoo kembali berteriak saat Kai mencengkram dan menarik genitalnya dengan kuat kearah bawah. Satu bulir air mata lolos begitu saja dari kedua doe eyes yang kini tengah terpejam menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Bukan, dia tidak kehabisan nafas karena Kai sedang tidak menciumnya. Dadanya sesak karena luka –entah kapan akan sembuh itu— seperti ditaburi garam, begitu perih dan ngilu.

Kyungsoo kini sudah tidak peduli dengan Kai yang masih mengerjai tubuhnya, bahkan saat Kai memasukinya tanpa pemenasan atau lube sekalipun bibir Kyungsoo tak memberi reaksi yang berarti. Membiarkan namja tan itu merenggut satu-satunya hal yang Kyungsoo jaga selama ini, satu hal yang selalu ia banggakan di depan teman-temannya. Kini semua telah hilang, bersama dengan hilangnya harapan yang bahkan belum ia mulai. Hanya air matanyalah yang menjadi saksi bahwa sosok mungil itu sekarang sedang terluka.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kai memejamkan matanya saat genitalnya seperti diremat oleh lubang milik Kyungsoo, desahan nikmat terus saja mengalun dari bibir tebal namja berkulit tan itu, sampai—

"ARGHH…" Kai menerang keras saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Kai masih memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi nikmat yang membuatnya melayang ke atas awang.

Kai menarik sudut bibirnya saat melihat keadaan namja dibawahnya, begitu mengenaskan. Pikir Kai. Detik berikutnyanamja berkulit tan itu bernajak menuju kamar mandi, berniat membersihkan badannya yang terasa lengket. Menghiraukan sosok lain yang masih dalam kondisi terikat di atas ranjang. Sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar mandi, mata tajamnya melirik jam dinding yang kini menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Dan itu artinya Kai dan Kyungsoo membolos hari ini.

Sementar itu namja bermata panda tengah berari tergesa menuju apartemen Kai, tanpa ia sadari ada seorang namja mungil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Namja mungil itu sedikit kewalahan saat mengikuti langkah panjang namja bermata panda itu.

Namja bermata panda itu berhenti di depan salah satu pintu, memencet beberapa digit password kemudian berlari tanpa menutup pintu.

"Kesempatan bagus!" desis namja mungil itu.

Namja bermata panda itu terus berlari menerobos kamar Kai, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok mungil yang sedari tadi dicari Baekhyun kini terikat diatas ranjang dengan lebam dan darah bercecer di mana-mana dengan keadaan setengah telanjang. Jangan lupakan juga cairan putih kental yang mengotori seragam serta seprai disekitarnya.

"Kyungie~" lirih namja bermata panda itu. Tangannya terulur mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi chubby namja bermata bulat itu, tangannya bergerak melepas ikatan tangan Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkannya dengan hati-hati. Hatinya sedikit berdenyut nyeri saat melihat doe eyes yang dulunya menyimpan tatapan teduh kini kosong.

Tubuh Tao sedikit membungkuk, berniat mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri, namun—

BRAKK

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja mendobrak pintu kamar Kai.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo Zitao?!" ucap namja mungil itu sambil mendorong tubuh Tao menjauhi sosok yang sedari tadi di carinya.

"B-Baekhyun Hyung, ini tak seperti yang kau—

"CUKUP! Ternyata selama ini kau hanya berpura-pura baik terhadap Kyungsoo! KAU SAMA SAJA SEPERTI MEREKA!" jerit Baekhyun frustasi. Baekhyun menatap sosok Kyungsoo dengan pandangan miris, hatinya begitu terasa ngilu saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

CKLEKK

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja terbuka menampilkan sosok namja berkulit tan yang kini berdiri mematung dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di pundaknya. Baekhyun yang geram segera berdiri dan menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar madi.

PLAKK

Satu tamparan keran mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Kai, membuat darah sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUAKN DENGAN DONGSAENGKU KAI?" teriak Baekhyun tepat di jawah Kai, membuat Kai mematung seketika.

"D-dongsaeng?" ulangnya.

"Ye, nae dongsaeng! Wae? Kau mungkin berpikir Kyungsoo adalah namja yang ku suka, benar kan Tuan Kim?" desis Baekhyun tajam.

Binggo! Kau tepat sekali Byun, namja tan itu memang mengira kau dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih.

"…"

"Mengapa kau diam saja? Terkejut dengan apa yang aku katakana tadi? Cih! Dasar namja pengecut!" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

"Kau—

"Hyung! Bisa kau hentikan perdebatanmu dengan namja bodoh itu?" suara Tao memotong ucapan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna saat melihat darah segar mengalir deras dari hidung Kyungsoo, sementara Tao terlihat kewalahan menangani rembesan darah yang terus mengalir.

"Minggir kau!" Baekhyun mendorong Tao agar menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, saengi… ini Baekkie sayang. Kau bisa mendengarku kan?" Baekhyun mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan sayang, sesekali ia mengecupnya berharap mendapat respon dari sang dongsaeng.

"…" tidak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo tetap tak bergeming.

"Kyungie, sadarlah! Ini Baekkie, Baekkie Hyung! Bukankah kau mengundangku untuk tidur di apartemenmu malam ini?" Baekhyun masih berusaha membuat Kyungsoo merespon perkataanya, namun nihil. Kyungsoo masih tetap tak bergeming.

"Hyung! Darahnya semakin deras keluar, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit?" usul Tao. Saat tangannya akan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menepisnya dengan kasar. Membuat Tao segera menjauhi kedua namja mungil itu.

Baekhyun mengambil celana Kyungsoo yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian memasangkannya dengan hati-hati. Namja mungil itu juga melepas jaket yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa semakin dingin, sedangkan tatapan mata Kyungsoo masih sama. Kosong.

"Maaf anda tidak di perbolehkan masuk!" salah satu suster mencegat Baekhyun yang berniat untuk menemani Kyungsoo di dalam.

"Tapi saya Hyungnya suster!" protes Baekhyun.

"Maaf, tapi ini peraturan rumah sakit. Anda mohon tenang dan berdoalah, kamu dan para dokter akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan adik anda." Sang sunster berusaha untuk menenangkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah, ia tidak bisa memaksa.

"Tenang Hyung, Kyungsoo pasti akan baik-baik saja didalam. Kita berdoa saja nae!" Tao menepuk pundak Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun segera menepis kasar tangan Tao, membuat Tao sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Jauhkan tangan kotormu itu!" desis Baekhyun tajam. "Dan kau tau, akan ku pastika Kris mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan!"

DEG

Apa baekhyun sedang mengancamnya? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran seperti itu? Hei, Tao tidak tau apaun mengenai hal ini, tapi mengepa ia yang mendapat imbasnya?

Mata Baekhyun melirik tajam namja yang kini tengah berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sedari tadi namja itu hanya diam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Ya, Kai sedari tadi hanya diam. Otaknya masih mencerna kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya. _'Jadi selama ini aku salah paham? Dan aku telah menghancurkan masa depan orang lain? Terlebih untuk anak yang baru berusia 15 tahun seperti Kyungsoo? Ya Tuhan, mengapa ini bisa terjadi?' _batin Kai. Ia terus merutuki kebodohannya yang hanya mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Perlahan wajah memelas Kyungsoo terbesit dalam ingatannya, juga bebagai tindakkan kasar yang pernah ia lakukan kepada Kyungsoo. Sungguh, bocah itu tidak berdosa Kai! Dan kau menyadarinya saat semuanya sudah terlambat!

Setelah lebih dari 3 jam menunggu, akhirnya dokter yang menangani Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini? Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" berondong Baekhyun.

"Hyung, tenanglah! Dokter Kwon akan menjelaskan semuanya Hyung!" Tao berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tadi jantung pasien sempat berhenti karena pendarahan hebat yang pasien alami, juga beberapa tulang rusuk pasien yang patah. Mungkin terbentur sesuatu." Jelas dokter Kwon.

"A-apa? Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang dok?" air mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi mengalir kini mengalir semakin deras. Terlebih saat ia melihat dokter Kwon menggeleng sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Pasien mengalami koma, dan saya tidak yakin kapan pasien akan sadar dari komanya. Dan mungkin sudah saatnya kau sebagai keluarga mengetahui hal yang selama ini pasien tutupi dari anda."

"Apa maksud dokter?" Baekhyun semakin bingung dan takut. Apa yang di sembunyikan Kyungsoo darinya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Kyung? Batin Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya pasien—

.

TBC

**Hehe, maaf Rei postnya telat ._. ^^v #deepbow**

**Cha~ sekarang sudah terbukti bukan bahwa bukan Kyungsoo namja yang Baekhyun maksud. Soah ehem.. NC-nya ehem… Rei ga jago bikin ke gituan, maaf jika mengecewakan.**

**Next chap Rei bakal usahain pos sebelum UTS, buat yang repiu sama yang ngasih saran, makasih banget ya.**

**Ripiu dan sarannya masih Rei tunggu^^v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong~~**

**Rei datang lagi membawa ff abal milik Rei. Rei kemaren lupa bilang kalo Kyungie lebih muda dari Kai dan Tao, magnae lah ceritanya. Hehe~~ fic ini terisnpirasi dari lagunya yang **_**'Beautiful Day'**_** lagunya JLEBB banget#malah curhat -_-**

**Ok, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Ca~~ selamat membaca. Eh satu lagi tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.. :3**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang sangat manusiawi.. :3 kkkk~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa maksud dokter?" Baekhyun semakin bingung dan takut. Apa yang di sembunyikan Kyungsoo darinya? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Kyung? Batin Baekhyun._

"_Sebenarnya pasien—_

^^^^vvvv^^^

**Chap 4**

^^^^vvvv^^^

"Pasien mengidap leukemia akut stadium lanjut! Dan pasien baru menjalani dua kali komoterapi disini." Jelas dokter Kwon.

Baekhyun dan Tao terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang mereka dengar barusan. Sedangkan Kai? Ekspresi namja tan itu tetap sama, terkesan datar dan dingin.

"Stadium lanjut ya?" lirih Kai entah pada siapa.

"Itulah yang menyebabkan pasien seperti ini. Maaf jika saya lancang, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pasien? Selain beberapa tulang yang patah saya juga menemukan luka robek dibagian anus."

Baekhyun menatap Kai yang masih diam membisu dengan tatapan membunuh, jika saja ia tidak ingat tempat ini adalah rumah sakit, Baekhyun sudah menghajar Kai dari tadi.

"Mungkin dia terjatuh Dok! Saya permisi." desis Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu melangkah dengan sedikit tergesa, liquid bening yang sudah menggumpal dipelupuk matanya sedikit membuat penglihatannya menjadi buram.

"Kau harus bertanggungjawab Kai! Dan kau tau, karna kebodohanmu hubunganku dengan Kris sekarang terancam!" Tao mendorong bahu Kai membuat punggung Kai sedikit membentur dinding.

"Aku kecewa dengan tindakanmu kali ini Jongin!" ucap Tao. Namja panda itu menyusul Baekhyun yang pergi entah kemana.

"Mianhae, karna aku kau jadi begini Kyung…"

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

"Hyung! Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat Hyung!" Tao mencoba menggapai tangan Baekhyun walaupun Baekhyun selalu menepsnya.

"Apa? Apa kau berkata seperti itu karena kau takut hubunganmu dengan Kris hancur? Benarkan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Hyung—

"Semua yang kulihat sudah cukup jelas Zitao! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan apapun padaku!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku! Aku tau kau mengikutiku dari sekolah. Aku juga mendengar Kai membawa Kyungsoo dan membolos bersama dari Chanyeol! Aku sengaja memperlambat langkahku agar kau bisa mengikutiku, tapi apa Hyung? Kau malah menamparku dan menuduhku." Jelas Tao.

"Sekarang terserah jika kau mau memberi tahu Kris tentang ini, aku memang sudah lelah dengan sikap Kris yang hanya mau mendengarkanmu dan lebih mempercayaimu. Mian jika sepupuku membuat dongsaeng kesayanganmu dan Kris menjadi seperti ini." Tao membungkuk dalam, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih mencerna semua perkataan Tao.

"Mengapa jadi serumit ini Tuhan? Wookie Hyung, mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik… hiks… Mian… hiks…" bahu Baekhyun bergetar hebat. Ia menangis, menumpahkan segala sesak, rasa bersalah, dan keterkejutan yang baru saja di dapatnya. Perkataan dokter Kwon dan Tao terus berputar-putar di otaknya.

"Wae? Mengapa harus Kyungsoo yang mengalami semua ini Tuhan? Hiks… Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk Kau uji dengan hiks… dengan masalah seperti ini!"

PUKK

Baekhyun merasa sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya. Baekhyun mendongak, dan melihat Chanyeol tangah tersenyum hangat padanya. Jangan lupakan juga tangan kanan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menempelkan satu cup beras ice cream strawberry dipipi kiri Baekhyun.

"Namja manis sepertimu tidak boleh menangis!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yeollie?"

"Tadi Tao menelponku, dia bilang kau sedang dalam keadaan kacau. Maka dari itu aku datang kemari."

"Yeollie, Kyungie hiks... d-dia hiks…" Baekhyun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Hanya isakan-isakan kecil yang lolos dari bibirnya. Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah namja penggemar eyeliner itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mengusap pelan punggung sempit Baekhyun, berharap dengan perlakuannya dapat sedikit menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Ini semua salahku Yeollie~ hiks… jika saja hiks… jika saja aku tidak hiks… menyembunyikan ini semua hiks… m-mungkin hiks… mungkin—"

"Ssttt~~ sudahlah, lagi pula semua ini sudah terjadi Baekkie! Ya, memang seharusnya dari awal kita tidak menyembunyikna hubungan kita." Chanyeol semakin menenggelamkan Bakhyun ke dalam pelukannya, membuat Baekhyun menangis semakin kencang.

Ya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang sudah lama menjalin hubungan, jauh sebelum Kai mengenal Baekhyun. Namun saat Chanyeol akan memperkenalkan Baekhyun pada Kai, Kai malah menunjukkan foto Baekhyun dan berkata bahwa dia sangat menyukai Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat ekspresi Kai yang terlihat bahagia, Chanyeol jarang sekali melihat ekspresi Kai yang tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan wajah ceria Kai saat ia menceritakan tentang Baekhyun –kekasihnya—. Tak jarang ia terbakar cemburu saat ia melihat Kai bejalan bersama Kai atau saat Kai menceritakan Baekhyun padanya, ya itulah resiko yang harus ia dan Baekhyun tanggung.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

Seminggu sudah Kyungsoo terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Tidak ada perkembangan berarti yang dia alami.

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah seminggu Kyungsoo seperti ini, hiks…" Bakhyun lagi-lagi menangis, membuat namja tiang yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu kewalahan. Hei, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika mereka berdua memang berpacaran sebelum Kai mengenal Baekhyun, beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Jika kau seperti ini justru itu akan membuat Kyungsoo malas untuk bangun." Ucapan Chanyeol suksek menghentikan tangis Baekhyun. Namja pecinta eyeliner itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, membuat Chanyeol ingin memakannya saat ini juga. Apa yang kau pikirkan Park Chanyeol? Ini rumah sakit, dan calon adik iparmu sedang sakit sekarang.

"Wae?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Karena Hyung-nya bermata sembab, apa kau tega melihat wajah sedih Kyungsoo saat dia melihatmu dengan keadaan kacau seperti ini? Hem?" ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap lebut air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Baekhyun, kemudian mengecup pelan puncak kepala namja yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Sementara itu namja berkulit tan yang menyaksikan Chanbaek moment membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Namja itu berjalan gontai menuju taman rumah sakit dan duduk dikursi tua yang berada dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Aku melukai orang yang tak bersalah demi orang yang kini menyakitiku, terlebih saat aku tau namja yang dia maksud adalah teman terbaikmu. Menggelikan!" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Namja tan itu mengambil permen terakhir yang ia temukan di pintu loker miliknya, setelah Kyungsoo masuk rumah sakit, tidak ada lagi _'gadis'_ yang mempelkan permen di pinttu lokernya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa si pelaku penempelan itu adalah Kyungsoo, namun pemikirannya ia buang jauh-jauh dan selalu berkata bahwa Kyungsoo itu 'normal'.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kkamjong?" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan melamunnya. Namja tan itu menoleh dan mendengus sebal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kai dingin.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Kai!"

"Cih, aku hanya ingin menjenguk orang yang ku bully sampai koma, puas kau!" ucapKai sambil berdiri meninggalkan namja yang baru saja menyapanya.

"Tunggu, apa kau tidak meminta penjelasan apapun tentang hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sudah cukup dengan apa yang kulihat hari ini dan kemarin! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun." Ucap Kai tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol sedikitpun.

Chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Kai saat ini. Namja tan itu butuh ketenangan untuk sedikit menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

Tao sedang berjalan gontai menuju apartemen Kris. Ya, beberapa jam lalu Kris mendapat telfon dari Kris yang meminta Tao untuk segera datang ke apartemen Kris sepulang sekolah. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, didepan pintu no.1405.

Tao menekan beberapa digit password apartemen Kris yang ia tau. Setelah pintu terbuka, kaki jenjangnya melangkah malas memasuki apartemen yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah itu. Nama pandanya menangkap sosok namja -yang seharusnya ia rindukan- kini tengah duduk disofa dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau jelaskan saat ini?" desis Kis tajam.

Tao menghela nafas panjang. _'Dugaanku benar!'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan? Bukanhah Baekhyun telah menjelaskan semuanya?" Bukan. Bukan ini yang ingin Kris dengar. Kris hanya ingin mendengar Tao yang menjelaskan semua masalah yang menimpa Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Bukan itu yang ingin ku dengar darimu Tao!" geram Kris.

Hati Tao sedikit ngilu saat Kris memanggilnya seperti itu. Tidak ada embel-bembel baby, honey, ataupun panggilan sayang lainnya yang biasa Kris ucapkan padanya. Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menatap manik mata Kris yang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo memang dirumah sakit seka—

"Aku tau itu! Yang ku tanyakan apa yang kau dan sepupu bajinganmu itu lakukan ada Kyungsoo?" potong Kris. Ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah Tao yang seperti itu.

"Kai memang memperkosa Kyungsoo. Sedangkan aku? Apa kau percaya bahwa aku berniat menolong Kyungsoo dan berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit?" Tao berusaha mengontrol nada bicaranya agar tetap terdengar biasa. Berusaha tenang walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia sedang menagis saat ini.

"Berniat? Bukankah kau yang akan melanjutkan pekerjaan sepupumu itu?" decih Kris. Tao tersenyum miris.

"Sudah ku duga, percuma saja jika aku menjelaskan semuanya. Karna nyatanya kau lebih mempercayai apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Aku pulang dulu, annyeong~~" Tao memabalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu apartemen Kris. Hah, bahkan Kris tak mempersilahkan Tao untuk duduk.

SRETT

Kris menarik tangan Tao, membuat namja panda itu sedikit terhuyung. Kris menyeret paksa Tao menuju kamarnya, tak mempedulikan Tao yang terus meronta dalam cengramannya. Amarah Kris sekarang sudah berada di puncaknya, yang ia inginkan penjelasan dari Tao. P-E-N-J-E-L-A-S-A-N! Bukan perkataan atau pernyataan yang Tao ucapkan barusan.

"Lepas Ge, lepaskan aku!" teriak Tao sambil terus meronta.

BUGH

Kris melempar tubuh Tao keatas ranjang, membuat punggung Tao sedikit ngilu. Namja yang mendapat julukan _'Naga'_ di kampusnya itu langsung menindih tubuh Tao. Sedangkan Tao? Namja panda itu terus berusaha untuk memberontak, menggeluarkan sisa tenaga yang ia punya untuk melawan Kris yang kini berusaha mengikat tangannya dengan ikat pinggang Kris.

"Lepas ge, kumohon hiks…" air mata yang sedari tadi Tao tahan akhirnya lolos.

Kris tertegun melihat Tao meneteskan air mata. Selama 2 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Tao, baru kali ini Kris melihat Tao menangis. Bahkan saat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu, saat hubungannya dengan Tao yang berada diujung tandukpun, Kris tidak pernah melihat Tao menangis. Lama Kris menatap mata Tao yang kini basah oleh air mata.

Sakit, kecewa dan putus asa. Mungkin itulah gambaran hati Tao yang terlihat dari matanya.

"Jika kau memberikan apa yang ku minta, kau tidak akan seperti ini Baby~~" Kris mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kesua pipi tirus Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Kris mengusap lembut pipinya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya ge. Aku menyayangi Kyungsoo seperti dongsaengku sendiri. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal sekeji itu padanya." Lirih Tao.

"Tapi Baek—

"Apa aku seburuk itu dimatamu sehingga kau tak mempercayaiku lagi? Apa dimatamu aku seorang pendusta yang tak bisa kau pegang perkataannya? Apa aku seburuk itu hingga kau sama sekali tidak pernah mempercayaiku lagi setelah kejadian itu? Lalu, untuk apa kau meminta penjelasan dariku jika yang kau percaya hanya Baekhyun Hyung?" Tanya Tao hampir menyerupai bisikan. Sungguh hatinya kini bernar-benar sakit melihat Kris yang lebih mempercayai Baekhyun dari dia –kekasihnya–.

Nyut~~

Hati kris berdenyut ngilu mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Tao. Entah yang membuat hatinya begitu sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang Tao katakan setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Ge, mianhae aku tidak bisa berkunjung ke apartemenmu. Ada tugas kelompok yang harus ku selesaikan." Ucap namja bermata panda itu dengan riang._

"_Hah… Baiklah. Hati-hati nae, baby." Jawab namja yang berada diujung line dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa._

"_Nae, saranghae…"_

"_Nado…"_

_PIP_

_Namja bermata panda itu memutus sambungan linenya. Ia segera berlari mendekati teman-temannya yang kini menunggunya didalam mobil._

"_Bagaiman Tao? Apa Kris mengijinkanmu pergi bersama kami?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka. Tao hanya mengangguk._

"_Kita pergi ke bar loh!"_

"_Aish… sudahlah! Kris ge sudah memberiku ijin untuk keluar malam ini. Ayo cepat jalan, aku sudah tidak sabar!" pekiknya girang._

_Sesampainya di bar, Tao dan teman-temannya berjalan menuju meja yang telah di pesan. Tao yang memang baru kali ini menginjakkan kakinya di bar, hanya diam sambil mengamati sekeliling. Mata pandanya menangkap segerombolan remaja yang melambaikan tangan padanya, mereka sesekali tertawa keras sambil menenggak botol wine yang tadi di pesan. Tao hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum dan lambayan tangan seolah berkata 'Aku disini saja, kalian bersenang-senanglah.'_

_Tak lama kemudian salah satu dari mereka kembali dan duduk disebelah Tao. Wajahnya terlihat merah, mungkin karena dia minum terlalu banyak._

"_Kau tidak ingin hik. Bersenang-senang hm?" tanyanya._

"_Aku cukup senang dengan ini kok!" jawab Tao sambil mengacungkan juice orang yang sedari tadi dipengangnya._

_Seorang waiters datang dengan membawa sebotol cairan berwarna merah -yang entah apa isinya- sedang dituangkan kedalam gelas._

"_Kau coba ini Tao, hik" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan gelas ke bibir Tao. Tao jelas saja menolak, namun namja yang berstatus temannya itu terus memaksa hingga akhirnya cairan berwarna merah itu masuk melewati tenggorokannya._

_Luhan terus memberikan minuman yang bernama red wine itu pada Tao. Sedang Tao, namja panda itu merasa kepalanya berputar. Walaupun awalnya minuman itu terasa membakar tenggorokannya, namun kini yang ia rasakan adalah kebahagiaan. Penat yang beberapa hari ini menumpuk di otaknya menguap entah kemana._

_CHU~~_

_Tao merasa ada sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Tao memicingkan mata, melihat siapa pelaku yang kini membuat bibirnya basah. Luhan, ya namja itu kini tengah menciumnya. Bukan ciuman lembut, tapi ciuman ganas dan menuntut._

_SRETT_

_Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan menarik tangan Tao, membuat pagutan liar Luhan terlepas dari bibirnya kucingnya._

"_Ikut aku!" ucap namja itu dingin. Ia menyeret Tao keluar dari bar dan menghempaskan tubuh Tao kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana._

"_Eh!? Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang bersenang-sedang dengan teman-temanku!" racau Tao. Tangannya masih berusaha menggapai pintu mobil._

_PLAKK_

_Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Tao, membuat kesadaran yang sempat hilang kembali menguasai dirinya. Tao menatap namja yang baru saja menamparnya dengan tatapan tak percaya._

"_Kris~~" lirihnya._

"_Ya, ini aku! Apa ini yang kau bilang mengerjakan tugas kelompok?" sindir Kris._

"…"

"_Apa anak SMA sekarang mengerjakan tugas di sebuah bar dengan minuman dan ciuman?"_

"…"

"_JAWAB AKU ZITAO! APA INI YANG KAU SEBUT BELAJAR? HAH!?" teriak Kris sambil meengguncang bahu Tao. Sedangkan Tao hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepala. Sungguh, ia tidak berani melihat wajah Kris yang kini tengah menatapnya marah._

"_Mianhae…" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Tao._

"_Siapa namja yang menciumu tadi? Apa kau bermain dibelakangku?" Tanya Kris._

"_Dia Xi Luhan, temanku yang berasal dari China."_

"_Cih, teman? Apa ada seorang teman berciuman sampai seperti itu, dan kulihat kau juga menikmatinya!" Kris melirik tajam kearah Tao._

"_Demi Tuhan Kris, dia hanya temanku. Dan tadi aku tidak sadar, karena aku… aku sedang mabuk." Tao merendahkan sedikit intonasi bicaranya dikalimat terakhir._

"_Mabuk? Kau bilang kau mabuk? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pemabuk seperti ini, hah?"_

"_A-aku tidak seperti itu." Gagap Tao._

"_Untung saja tadi Baekhyun menelfonku dan mengatakan bahwa dia melihatmu ke bar bersama teman-temanmu. Jika tidak, mungkin saat ini kau sudah tidur dengan temanmu yang bernama Luhan itu!" ucap Kris tajam._

_Tao menahan nafas cukup lama, berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar tidak menangis. Walaupun alcohol masih mempengaruhinya, namun ia masih bisa mencerna dengan jelas apa yang Kris ucapkan._

"_Sekarang terserah padamu, aku tidak akan memaksa dan mengekangmu lagi Zitao!" Kris menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi membelah jalan kota Seoul yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi._

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

"Seharusnya kau melepasku saat itu, seharusnya kau tidak mendengar permohonanku saat itu. Jika kau tak bisa mempercayaiku lagi, kurasa semuanya percuma. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktu berpacaran dengan bocah idiot sepertiku!" ucapan Tao menyadarkan lamunan Kris.

Namja bermata tajam itu menatap dalam manik mata Tao. Jelas. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa sakit yang dialami namjachingunya. Perlahan Kris menurunkan kepalanya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Tao memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Kris melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Menolak? Tao tak yakin Kris akan mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapkan.

CHU~~

Kris mencium Tao dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati, tidak ada lumatan ataupun gigitan. Hanya menempel. Namun itu mampu membuat satu kristal bening lagi-lagi keluar dari mata Tao yang masih terpejam. Hatinya berdesir hangat saat Kris memperlakukannya selembut ini, namun saat tangan Kris mengusap sesuatu dibawah sana, Tao langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Membuat bibir Kris menempel di pipinya.

"Lepaskan aku ge, aku ingin pulang." Ucap Tao sedikit bergetar menahan tangis. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali mentap wajah Tao. Sedangkan Tao, namja panda itu masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Mianhae. Mianhae, karna selama ini aku terlalu egois baby," CHU~~ Kris menciumi wajah Tao sambil terus meminta maaf.

"Aku lelah ge, aku lelah. Aku lelah jika harus terus seperti ini. Aku sakit ge, sakit kau perlakukan seperti ini. Aku tau dulu aku yang salah karna telah membohongimu, tapi apa aku juga salah jika mintamu untuk mempercayaiku lagi apa aku salah?" air mata Tao kembali mengalir deras membuat mata pandanya sedikit sembab.

"Akan aku coba baby, akan ku coba untuk mempercayaimu lagi." Ucap Kris sambil mengusap puncak kepala Tao dengan sayang.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan ge. Jika kau memang tidak bisa percaya padaku lagi tak apa, percayalah pada orang yang memang pantas kau percaya…"

"Tap—

"Itu hanya akan menyakitimu. Dan kau tau, aku tidak ingin melihat orang yang ku cintai menderita karna aku. Jangan terlalu memikirkan perasaanku, sesakit apapun hatiku, orang lain tidak akan ada yang tau ge. Aku baik-baik saja, dan akan selalu baik-baik saja."

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao, walau ia tidak suka dengan orang yang selalu memotong perkataannya, namun perkataan Tao barusan adalah pengecualian. Kris yang tempramen itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam.

"Sesakit itukah? Sehingga kau berkata orang lain tidak akan mengetahui rasa sakit yang ada di dalam hatimu? Apa karna aku kau jadi seperti ini baby?" air mata Kris jatuh membasahi pipi Tao.

"Hapus air matamu ge. Air matamu terlalu berharga jika hanya untuk menangisi namja bodoh sepertiku, kau tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa." Tao berusaha tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah namja tampan yang kini masih menindihnya. Namun kedua tangannya masih terikat kuat di kepala ranjang, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Saranghae baby, jeongmal saranghae. Maafkan aku baby, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi…" Kris membawa Tao kedalam dekapannya. Pergelangan tangan Tao terasa sedikit ngilu saat Kris melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Nado. Tapi bisakah kau lepaskan ikatan ini? I-ini sakit ge." Mendengar itu, Kris langsung melepas pelukannya. Tangannya terulur untuk melepas tali yang memasung Tao. Ia tersenyum miris melihat luka lecet yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan Tao. Kris mengusapnya lembut, kemudian beranjak pergi meniggalkan Tao yang masih berada di ranjangnya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku tau kau belum makan siang." Ucap Kris sambil menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Tao. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Kris yang sedemikian lembut itu.

'_Apa ini nyata? Jika ini hanya mimpi aku tidak ingin Eomma ataupun Kai membangunkanku Tuhan. Aku rela tidak bangun selamanya asalkan orang yang ku cintai kemabi bersikap lembut padaku seperti ini…'_

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

Kai masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat damai, mata bulat yang biasanya ketakutan itu kini terpejam. Tangannya terulur membelai surai coklat Kyungsoo. Hati-hati, bahkan sagat hati-hati, takut gerakannya mengusik _'tidur'_ namja pemilik doe eyes itu. Ck! Ayolah Kai, Kyungsoo memang belum sadarkan diri sejak kejadian itu!

Mata tajam Kai melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membuka perlahan, sedikit meneyerit saat cahaya terang memaksa masuk kedalam doe eyesnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara itu, suara berat yang tak asing bagi Kyungsoo. Kai. Ya, itu suara Kai, namja yang kemarin sering membullynya habis-habisan, namja yang—

"Arrggghhhh…." Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menjerit histeris membuat Kai terlonjak kaget.

"A-ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Pergi! Kubilang pergi! Jangan dekati aku hiks… a-aku aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapung dengan Baekkie hiks… PERGI!" Kyungsoo semakin berteriak histeris, ia terus melempari Kai dengan apapun yang bisa di raih olehnya.

Kai sedikit mundur sambil berusaha menghindari benda-benda yang di lempar Kyungsoo. Tak lema kemudian suster dan dokter Kwon datang. Dokter Kwon sedikit kesulitan saat berusaha untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang terus menjerit dan meronta. Namun detik berikutnya tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat melemas dan doe eyes indahnya kembali terpejam.

"Maaf, saya menyuntikkan obat tidur untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. Dia akan tertidur selama dua jam. Saya permisi dulu, jika ada apa-apa tolong segera hubungi saya. Permisi."

Dokter Kwon berjalan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kai, namja tan itu melihat sekeliling kamar rawat Kyungsoo yang berantakan.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan dimatamu Kyung?" lirih Kai. Detik berikutnya namja itu mengambil sapu dan membereskan semua kekacawan yang Kyungsoo buat.

Dua jam telah berlalu, namun Kyungsoo belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan bangun. Setelah membereskan kamar Kyungsoo, yang Kai lakukan hanya memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo hingga ia tertidur.

"Engh…" Kyungsoo melenguh kecil saat ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Nyawanya belum semua terkumpul, namun saat doe eyesnya menatap sosok yang kini tengah tertidur disamping ranjangnya. Tangan namja itu menggenggam erat tangannya, membutanya sedikit kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Takut? Tentu saja, bayangan saat dia diperlakukan dengan kasar kembali terlintas didalam otaknya. Ia ingin mejerit, dan mengusir namja yang kini tengah terlelap itu. Tapi lidahnya terasa kelu, bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan tangannya saja ia merasa kesulitan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kai –namja yag tertidur disamping Kyungsoo– dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur. Jangan lupakan juga ekspresi saat Kai menguap sambil menggosok sebelah mataya.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo membuat Kai menghela nafa panjang. Ia tau saat ini Kyungsoo masih trauma akan dirinya, jika tidak, tidak mungkin Kyungsoo berteriak histeris seperti tadi.

"Kau pasti lapar kan? Tadi suster kemari membawakan bubur ini untukmu, makan dulu nae!" ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur kemulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas, ia kembali memandang lurus kedepan. Entah apa yang ia lihat, Kai tidak tau. Yang Kai tau tatapan mata Kyungsoo kini kosong.

"Jika kau ingin marah, pukul saja aku! Kau juga boleh membu—

"Mengapa kau tak membunuhku saja saat itu?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kai yang sukses membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Bukankah jika aku mati kau bisa bahagia hidup bersama Baekhyun Hyung?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku—

"Kau mungkin sudah tau apa yang terjadi denganku saat ini. Dan kau mungkin juga sudah tau apa statusku dengan Baekhyun Hyung."

"Mianhae, Kyung. Apa yang bisa kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Kai, mencari kesungguhan yang barusaja ia ucapkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk orang yang sebentar lagi akan mati sepertiku, jangan membuang-buang waktumu, Hyung!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melepas genggaman tangan Kai.

Dada Kai terasa sesak saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan mati, di lubuk hatinya, Kai tidak rela jika Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu.

"Masih ada peluang untuk sembuh Kyung! Mengapa kau menyerah secepat ini?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tak menginginkannya, aku sudah lelah Hyung." Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau katakana Kyung? Kau ingin—

"Aku tidak menginginkan banyak hal didunia ini, aku hanya ingin bahagia di saat-saat terakhir hidupku. Namun sepertinya mimpiku hancur sebelum aku memulainya" lirih namja manis itu dengan sorot mata yang sama, kosong.

DEG

Lidah Kai terasa kelu saat mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Bahagia? Disaat-saat terakhir hidupnya? Hancur? Apa dia baru saja menghancurkan mimpi orang lain? Sejahat itukah? Berbagai pertanyaan terus berputar didalam otak Kai. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tetap disini menjaga Baekhyun? Aku yakin kau akan sembuh Kyung…" bujuk Kai.

"Untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu Hyung? Bukankah saat itu kau berkata bahwa kau akan menghancurkanku? Sekarang aku sudah hancur, lalu apa yang harus aku pertahankan? Dan seharusnya kau membunuhku saat itu, untuk apalagi aku melanjutkan pengobatanku jika pada akhirnya aku akan tetap mati?" lirih Kyungsoo.

GREPP

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu Kyung, kumohon. Bertahanlah Kyung. Berjanjilah kau akan sembuh." Kai membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya.

"Atau kau bisa menjualku ke bar khusus gay, bukankan pamanmu memiliki banyak club malam? Kau akan—

CHU~~

Kai membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, hatiya semakin ngilu mendengar racauan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan kosong seperti itu.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu Kyung, aku tidak aka pernah rela jika kau pergi meninggalkanku!" Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan keluar begitu deras. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah rela kehilangan namja doe eyes itu. Tidak akan.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Entah mengapa setelah beberapa kali ia melihat Kyungsoo tertidur sesuatu didalam hatinya berdesir hangat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur seperti itu?" Tanya Kai. Melihat Kyungsoo tidak menunjukkan reaksi dia akan bangun, Kai menyibak tirai yang masih tertutup, membuat cahaya matahari dengan bebasnya masuk kedalam kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

"Eungh…" Kyungsoo mengeliat tidak nyaman saat cahanya matahari memaksa untuk masik kedalam matanya.

"Cih, hanya mengeliat. Ayo bangun Kyung dan habiskan sarapanmu!" ucap Kai menarik selimut Kyungsoo.

"Eungh… lima menit lagi Eomma!" jawab Kyungsoo menarik kembali selimutnya sampai atas.

DEG

"Eomma?" lirih Kai. Ya, sampai saat ini Kai tidak pernah melihat sosok 'Eomma' ataupun 'Appa' Kyungsoo datang untuk menjenguk putranya. Dia hanya melihat Baekhyun dan Kris, kedua sepupu Kyungsoo yang datang bolak-balik unuk menjenguknya.

Kai mengluarkan ponselnya dan mendial beberapa nomor yang sudah dia hafal. Baekhyun. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang membuat Kai sampai seperti ini jika bukan namja pecinta eyeliner itu?

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, jam istirahat nanti ku tunggu di kantin sekolah!"

PIP

Hanya itu yang dia ucapkan. Orang disekitar Kai akan menganggapnya aneh jika melihat kelakuan Kai yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan itu, apa lagi barusan dia menelfon Baekhyun, namja yang ia kejar selama ini.

"Aku pergi sekolah dulu nae. Kau cepat sembuh, aku rindu melihatmu memakai seragam seperti dulu. Sepulang sekolah aku akan datang lagi untuk menemanimu."

CHU~~

"Bye…" setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di dahi Kyungsoo, Kai segera keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Langkahnya sedikit cepat mengingat 15 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah sakit, Kai menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke bagian administrasi, mengecek berapa biaya yang Kyungsoo habiskan selama berada disana. Kai mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya untuk melunasi biaya pengobatan Kyungsoo, setelah mengucapkan terimaksaih, Kai segera berlari menuju parkiran.

Tak lama setelah mobil Kai meninggalkan rumah sakit, seorang namja berambut pirang datang ke bagian administrasi, menanyakan biaya yang Kyungsoo habiskan.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi biaya atas nama Tuan Do Kyungsoo sudah lunas semua." Ucap sang suster ramah.

"Siapa yang melunasi semuanya?" Tanya namja itu heran.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi orang yang melunasi semua biaya perawatan pasien tidak menyebutkan namanya."

"Kapan orang itu melunasi semuanya?"

"Beberapa menit sebelum anda kemari."

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama Tuan."

Namja itu meniggalkan bagian administrasi dengan wajah bingung.

"Siapa yang melunasi biaya pengobatan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

CKLEK

Namja itu masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo, senyum indah berkembang di wajah tampannya saat melihat dongsaengnya itu masih tertidur pulas walaupun dengan keadaan tirai yang tebuka.

"Hyung kira kau sudah bangun Kyungie, tapi ternyata kau masih tertidur! Jika tau seperti ini, seharusnya tadi Tao ku antar saja." Ocehnya.

"Eungh… Hyung, aku masih ngantuk!" protes Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu, membuat Kria terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus berada disini Kyungie? Apa kau tidak berniat untuk kembali pergi ke sekolah bersama Baekhyun dan Tao?" Tanya Kris sambil mengusap sayang puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Eung… a-aku ingin sekali, Hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo sangat pelan.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang. Dan Hyung akan mengantarmu saat jam istirahat."

"Apa dokter Kwon mengijinkan aku untuk pulang Hyung?"

"Nae, tentu saja. Sebelum Hyung kesini, Hyung menemui dokter Kwon terlebih dahulu. Dan dokter Kwon juga mengatakan jika kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Jinja?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah riang.

"Hmm… tapi kau harus minum obat secara rutin. Kau juga bisa melanjutkan kemoterapi-mu yang sempat tertunda Kyungie."

Mendengar kata _kemoterapi_ membuat wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkannya Hyung, biarkan Tuhan yang mentukannya."

"Hah… baiklah, Hyung hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu Kyung…"

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

"Katakan padaku dimana orang tua Kyungsoo berada saat ini Hyung," pinta Kai. Baekhyun menatap Kai tidak suka.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau tau dimana orang tua Kyungsoo? Apa kau akan membunuhnya hah?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Aku tidak sekeji itu Hyung!" geram Kai.

"Aku fikir kau akan Kyungsoo saat kau tau aku dan Chanyeol sudah lama berpacaran, tapi kau malah menanyakan keberadaan orang tua Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar aneh Jongin!"

"Untuk apa aku membunuh Kyungsoo?"

"Bukankah Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi korban bully-mu saat aku tak menuruti keinginanmu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, tapi itu dulu! Sekarang katakan padaku dimana orang tua Kyungsoo? Mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak pernah menjenguk putranya yang kini berada dirumah sakit?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin sudah saatnya Kai mengetahui semua tentang Kyungsoo.

"Orang tuanya meninggal setahun yang lalu. Dan kau tau alasanku menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol padamu? Kyungsoo-lah yang memintanya, ia memintaku untuk tidak menolakmu berdekatan denganku. Karna apa? Dia menyukaimu Kai, dan orang yang setiap pagi menempelkan permen dipintu lokermu yang kau kira seorang gadis itu adalah Kyungsoo. Dan karna Kyungsoo pula kau masih bebas sampai sekarang! Aku bisa saja memberitahu Hyungnya Kyungsoo bahwa kau memperkosa Kyungsoo sampai koma selama satu minggu lebih."

"J-jadi itu—

"Ya, Kyungsoo memang menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu diacara Tahunan. Dia belajar mati-matian agar dapat loncat kelas dan bisa satu kelas denganmu, tapi kurasa semua perjuangan Kyungsoo percuma. Kau bahkan tega menghancurkan harapan hidup Kyungsoo, menghancurkan mimpinya yang bahkan belum ia mulai. Apa kau sadar betapa jahatnya dirimu Kai?" ucap Baekhyun sambil terengah menahan emosi.

"Mian Hyung, a-aku tidak tau," jawab Kai sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf saja tidak mampu membuat mimpi orang yang kau hancurkan kembali Kai! Seharusnya kau mampu berfikir sebelum bertindak. Cerna ucapanku baik-baik! Aku pergi annyeong!"

Baekhyun pergi meniggalkan Kai yang masih termenung. Suasana di kantin mulai sepi megingat beberapa menit lagi bel berbunyi. Setelah membayar semua pesanannya dan Baekhyun, Kai melangkah dengan gontai menuju kelasnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Baekhyun tadi, setiap perkataan yang Baekhyun lontarkan terus berputar diotaknya. Saat dia membuka pintu kelas, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja membeku. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah duduk di pojok ruangan, sosok yang begitu dia rindukan.

~TBC~

**Gyaaaa~~~ Rei update lelet, hehe mian. Rei musti bagi-bagi waktu Rei #gaya lu Rei!**

**Oh ya, Rei mo minta maaf di chap ini ga fokus ke Kaisoo, dan Rei juga minta maaf belon bisa bikin bebeb Kyungie bahagia. Kan Kai-nya belon menderita #ditoyor Kai.**

**Buat next chap kayanya bakal lebih lelet lagi deh updatenya, soalnya dua minggu kedepan Rei ujian, #emang kapan lu update cepet Rei? Ngaret mulu prasaan# hehe #nyengir Kuda#plakk**

**Okk dah cukup segitu aja cuap-cuap dari Rei. Mian ga bisa bales ripiu satu-satu. And ripiunya masih Rei tunggu loh… hahah~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annyeong~~**

**Rei datang lagi membawa ff abal milik Rei. Rei kemaren lupa bilang kalo Kyungie lebih muda dari Kai dan Tao, magnae lah ceritanya. Hehe~~ fic ini terisnpirasi dari lagunya yang****_'Beautiful Day'_****lagunya JLEBB banget#malah curhat -_-**

**Ok, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Cha~~ selamat membaca. Eh satu lagi tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.. :3**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang sangat manusiawi.. :3 kkkk~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Saat dia membuka pintu kelas, tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja membeku. Mata tajamnya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah duduk di pojok ruangan, sosok yang begitu dia rindukan._

_._

.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

**Chap 5**

^^^^vvvv^^^^

.

.

"Kyung…" lirih Kai. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyum. Entah sadar atau tidak, yang pasti sesuatu didalam hatinya berdesir hangat melihat sosok mungil yang kini tengah berjalan sambil menunduk.

Kai segera beranjak dari tempatnya, ia berlari kecil agar dapat segera sampai dihadapan namja mungil yang terus menunduk itu.

"Kau akan menabrak orang jika terus berjalan seperti itu." Ucap Kai yang kini sudah berdiri di depan namja mungil itu, membuatnya yang sedari tadi berjalan menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya.

"K-Kai~" lirihnya. Doe eyesnya membulat lucu, membuat Kai secara tidak sadar mencubit kedua pipi namja bermata bulat itu.

"Ekspresimu lucu sekali Kyungsoo!" kekeh Kai. Namja bermata bulat yang bernama Kyungsoo menepis lengan Kai kasar dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"M-mian, a-aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Kyungsoo gusar. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat berperilaku kasar pada Kai, itu hanya gerak reflek yang entah mengapa ia lakukan.

"Apa aku begitu menakutkan di matamu Kyung?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah sedih.

Kyungsoo terdiam, pertanyaan Kai membuatnya sedikit terkejut. Ia pikir Kai akan membentaknya atau membullynya habis-habisan seperti dulu. Tapi kini?

"M-maaf aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, sungguh. I-itu hanya gerak reflek." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Kau tidak perlu menunduk Kyung, aku mengerti. Aku… aku hanya…" Kai menggantung perkataannya. Ia heran mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa canggung seperti ini saat berbicara dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia heran dengan sikap Kai yang menurutnya 'aneh'.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk mengatasi rasa canggung yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk ke kelas, 5 menit lagi bel akan berbunyi." Kai berjalan dengan tergesa mendahului Kyungsoo. Membuat namja manis itu beberapa kali mengerjap polos dengan tingkah Kai.

"Apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Biasanya dia akan mengomel dan menyindirku habis-habisan, tapi hari ini? Aneh sekali!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggidikkan bahu. Detik berikutnya, namja mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

Baru beberapa langkah, sebuah suara cempreng kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"KYUNGIEE~~~ MENGAPA KAU ADA DISINI?" pekik seorang namja yang kini tengah berlari menuju Kyungsoo.

GREP

Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo hamir saja akan mendarat di lantai karena ulah namja yang kini tengah memeluknya erat, beruntung tubuhnya sedikit memiliki tenaga untuk menahan bobot tubuhnya dan namja mungil yang kini sedang memeluknya erat. Sangat erat.

"Hyung, bisakah kau lepaskan pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa bernafas!" ucap Kyungsoo. Namja yang di panggil Hyung itu langsung melepaskan pelukan 'sayangnya'.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu senang Kyung, hehe." Jawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu!" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung juga menrindukanmu saengi, sangat-sangat merindukanmu." Namja itu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Hyung, mengapa kau mengacak rambutku? Kan jadi berantakan!" Kyungsoo mempoutskan bibirnya lucu, sedangkan tengan kanannya berusaha merapikan kembali rambutnya.

"Eh?! Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganmu Kyungie."

"Apa?"

"Tadi kau memanggilku apa Hyung? Bukannya biasanya Baekkie?" namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu mengerjap polos.

"Hehe, kata Wookie Hyung aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu. Sudahlah Hyung, aku ke kelas dulu. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi. Bye!" Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda tadi akibat ulah Baekhyun.

Sedangkan Baekhyun. Namja pecinta eyeliner itu menatap punggung Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mian, mianhae Kyungie. Hyung membocorkan semua rahasiamu pada Kai. Mianhae atas kelancangan hyung." Lirih Baekhyun.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

Kyungsoo tengah menunggu Kris menjemputnya di depan gerbang sekolah, Baekhyun tidak bisa pulang bersamanya kali ini karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugas kelompok yang diberikan Kim Saem.

"Kyung, sedang apa kau disini? Sebentar lagi hujan mau aku antar?" tawar Kai dari dalam mobil sport merahnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat Kai membawanya paksa kembali teringat.

"T-terimakasih, se-sebentar la-gi, K-ris H-hyung da-tang!" Kai menautkan alisnya melihat Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada tergagap seperti itu.

Namja tan itu tersenyum miris, merutuki kebodohannya tempo hari. _'Apa aku semnegerikan itu dimatamu Kyung? Aku hanya sedang berudaha memperbaiki keadaan saat ini, namun mengapa rasanya terlalu sulit?'_ lirih Kai dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu, Bye!" Kai akhirnya mengalah meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih betah menunduk.

"Mian, aku hanya belum siap!" bisik Kyungsoo entah pada siapa.

"Kyung, kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang namja bermata panda.

"Tao-ie. Aku sedang menunggu Kris Hyung untuk menjemputku." Jawab Kyungsoo, Tao mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menunduk?" Tao memegang dagu Kyungsoo, berniat melihat keadaannya yang terlihat aneh. Namun tanpa Tao duga, Kyungsoo langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Kyung, kau kenapa?" Tanya Tao heran. Sedang Kyungsoo, namja imut itu kini menatap horror kearah Tao.

"Gwaenchana? Kyungie?" Tao hendak menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menepisnya dengan kasar.

"Menjauh dariku!" teriak Kyungsoo. Namja itu tiba-tiba saja terduduk sambil melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Kyung~" lirih Tao. Namja panda itu benar-benar heran dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. _'Ada apa ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Tak lama sebuah mobil mewah berwarna silver berhenti tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang permuda berperawakan atletis turun dan segera berlari ke arah Tao dan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin. Tao yang belum menyadari kehadiran namja itu segera menoleh.

Deg

"Gege~" gumam tao.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyungsoo? Mengapa ia terlihat ketakutan seperti itu? Kau apakan dia?" berondong Kris dengan nada dingin.

"T-tidak! Sungguh! Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, percayalah padaku." Bela Tao. Namun Kris sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Namja itu berjalan melewati tao dan lebih memilih untuk membawa pulang dongsaengnya.

"Urusan kita belum selesai!" ucap Kris sarkatis.

Tao hanya diam menatap kepergian mobil Kris yang menghilang di pertigaan sana. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya kembali berdenyut nyeri.

"Nasibku memang selalu sial!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris, Tao kembali melangkahkan kaki jejnangnya menuju halte. Hah, bahkan Krispun tidak menawarinya untuk ikut pulang bersama.

"Kau melupakan janjimu lagi ge, padahal baru tadi malam kau berjanji padaku." Gumamnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bis yang menuju apartemen Tao datang. Namja panda itu segera naik dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi paling belakang dekat jendela. Setelah bus yang Tao tumpangi pergi meninggalkan halte, seorang namja yang wajahnya tertutupi hoodie keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Sebentar lagi permainan akan di mulai Zitao, bersiaplah menerima kejutan terindah dariku!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum evil.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

"Kyung, jawab pertanyaan Hyung nae. Sebenarnya apa yang Tao lakukan padamu tadi?" Tanya Kris. Keduanya telah sampai di apertemen Kyungsoo, dan kini mereka tengah duduk di meja makan dengan Kris yang baru saja menaruh semangkuk bubur untuk Kyungsoo.

"Tao-ie tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku Hyung, aku hanya reflek saja tadi." Jawab Kyungsoo apa adanya.

"Kau jangan berbohong Kyungie, katakana saja. Jangan karena dia namjachingu Hyung, kau jadi melindunginya seperti itu." Kris berusaha untuk bicara selembut mungkin, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo semakin tertekan jika ia bersikap kasar.

"Sungguh Hyung, Tao-ie tidak melakukan apapun." Kyungsoo memasukkan satu sendok bubur kedalam mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya secara perlahan.

"Baiklah. Habiskan makananmu nae, Hyung harus pergi. Ada urusan yang belum Hyung selesaikan." Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, kemudian segera menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Hyungnya dengan tatapan sedih. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak berniat membuat hubunga Tao dan Hyungnya itu hancur. Tadi dia hanya reflek. Ya, reflek. Entah mengapa bayang-bayang saat Kai menyentuhnya kembali berputar saat itu.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam miliknya, mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimkannya ke seseorang. Selang beberapa menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

**From : Tao-ie**

**To : Kyungie**

**Nan gwaenchana, kau tidak usah khawatir Kyung. Aku mengerti.**

Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Namja mungil itu berharap semoga saja Kris mau percaya pada Tao kali ini. Ya, semoga.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

PLAKK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Tao. Membuat sudut bibir namja panda itu sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo? Mengapa dia terlihat ketakutan seperti itu?!" teriak Kris. Saat datang namja tampan itu langsung menampar Tao, bahkan ia menerobos masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun permisi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya gege, sungguh!" bela Tao, sebelah tangannya memegangi pipinya yang terasa ngilu.

"Pembual!" ucap Kris sambil membuang muka, seolah jijik melihat wajah Tao.

Nyut~~

"Bahkan belum 24 jam kau berjanji untuk mencoba mempercayaiku ge, tapi nyatanya? Kau kembali mengataiku pembual." Tao tersenyum miris. Ia heran, mengapa Kris sangan sensitive akhir-akhir ini.

"Karena nyatanya, perkataanmu memang tidak bisa ku pegang, dan aku cukup kecewa denganmu Zitao!" ucap Kris.

"Hei! Ada apa ini? Astaga Tao-ie ada apa denganmu? Ya! Naga sialan apa yang kau lakukan dengan sepupuku?" Kai yang baru datang langsung menyemprot Kris.

"Diam kau hitam! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, dan seharusnya kini kau membusuk di penjara bersama sepupumu itu!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata 'membusuk dipenjara bersama sepupumu itu' hah? Tidak kah kau sadar jika sepupuku ini adalah namjachingumu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Cih, namjachingu macam apa kau yang tega memfitnah dan memukuli namjachingunya sendiri? Dan tadi apa yang kau katakana? Kau juga menyumpahinya?" ejek Kai.

"Tutup mulutmu Kkamjong!" teriak Kris.

"Jika aku tdak mau kau mau apa? Menghajarku? Silahkan!" tantang Kai.

"Kai, sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa!" Tao yang mengerti akan keadaan yang semakin memanas berusaha untuk menenangkan Kai. Tao mendorong punggung Kai menuju kamarnya yang terletak tak yauh dari ruang tamu.

"Lain kali jika kau bertamu ke rumah orang, pakailah sopan santunmu!" teriak Kai dari dalam.

"Sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah ini besok. Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat!" Tao berjalan menjauhi Kris.

BRAKK

"YA! DASAR NAGA TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN!" teriak Kai dari dalam. Ia tau siapa pelaku pembantingan pintu itu. Kris. Tentu saja, siapa lagi jikabukan namja itu.

"Tenanglah Kai! Aku ingin istirahat!" teriak Tao dari kamarnya.

"Tenanglah Kai aku ingin istirahat!" cibir Kai sambil menirukan gaya Tao. "Ck! Dia pikir siapa yang membuat kegaduhan? Lagi pula aku heran, mengapa si panda masih terus mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kris?" gerutu Kai.

Namja tan itu tidak bisa duduk tenang, apa lagi tidur siang. Ayolah, ini bukan kebiasaan seorang Kim Jongin! Karena biasanya jam-jam seperti ini ia habiskan dengan bermain basket bersama Chanyeol. Tapi karena mood Kai masih dalam keadaan kurang baik jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol, maka terpaksa ia pulang ke rumah.

"Arggghhh… bosan!" teriak Kai.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Bermain game? Game apa? Game ku membosankan semua! Atau jalan-jalan saja ke taman? Tapi hari ini panas sekali! Telfon seseorang? Aku kan tidak punya orang special untuk ku telfon! Ugh, menyebalkan!" setelah puas berbicara sendiri, namja tan itu membaringkan tubuhnya di atas Kasur.

Matanya menatap langit-lagit kamarnya, membayangkan apapun yang bisa ia bayangkan. Kyungsoo. Nama namja mungil itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas di otak cemerlang Kai. Namja tan itu segara menyambar ponselnya dan mencari-cari kontak namja bermata bulat.

"Aku tidak memiliki nomornya!" ucapnya lemas. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kai menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri.

"Tao! ya, si panda pasti memiliki nomor Kyungsoo. Tapi dia kan sedang istirahat, ah tidak apa lah! Aku kan bisa mengambilnya diam-diam!" Kai tersenyum cerah. Detik berikutnya namja tan itu segera berlari menuju kamar Tao.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

Kyungsoo menatap kosong langit yang tak terlalu cerah dari balik jendela kamarnya. Doe eyesnya mengerjap perlahan menandakan bahwa ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gelas susu coklat yang tadi dibuatkan Baekhyun untuknya masih tersisa setengah, entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja mungil itu saat ini.

"Hyung~ bogoshipo" lirihnya. Lamunannya harus terhenti saat ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas nakas tempat tidurnya bergetar. Namja mungil itu segera beranjak dari duduknya, berniat mengambil ponselnya yang terus bergetar. Dahinya sedikit berkerut mendapati sebuah nomor tak dikenal masuk. Dengan ragu ia menggeser tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya.

"Y-yeobseo?"

'_Yeobseo, Kyungsoo?'_

"Nae, nuguya?"

'_Hah, aku tak yakin jika aku menyebutkan siapa aku kau akan berbicara padaku. Panggil saja aku eum… apa ya? Atau kau bisa menyebutku pengagum rahasiamu!'_ suara di ujung sana terdengar sangat lucu di telinga Kyungsoo. Ia, Kyungsoo? Memiliki seorang penggemar? Menggelikan bukan?

"Eng… dari mana kau tau nomor ponselku? Seingatku aku tidak memberikan nomor ponselku pada orang asing."

'_Ck. Aku memang terlihat seperti orang asing, namun aku tau kau, dank au juga sebenarnya mengenaliku. Sangat malah.'_ Orang asing disana lagi-lagi membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan perkataannya.

Kyungsoo mulai menerka-nerka siapa kira-kira orang yang menelponnya itu. Mungkinkah…

"Kai~ " lirih Kyungsoo. Nafasnya sedikit tercekat, matanya bergerak gusar.

'_M-mian jika ini mengejutkanmu. Tapi jujur, aku tidak memiliki niat jahat apapun padamu! Sungguh, a-aku hanya ingin… a-aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu.'_ Ucap Kai melemah di akhir kalimatnya. Kai tau, Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menerima 'perubahan mendadaknya' ini.

"D-dari mana kau mendapat n-nomor ponselku? S-setauku a-aku tidak per-nah memberikannya padamu!" Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tenang dan bersikap biasa saja, namun ia tidak bisa. Ketakutannya pada Kai belum bisa ia hilangkan sepenuhnya.

'_Aku mencurinya dari ponsel Tao saat si baby panda itu tertidur. Mian, tapi aku tidak ada maksud jahat padamu. Sungguh!'_

"Tao-ie? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" mendengar nama Tao disebut, membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tidak enak hati.

'_Dia masih tertidur. Entahlah sejak si naga sialan itu mengamuk dirumahku tadi sore, Tao langsung tidur sampai saat ini'_

"Naga sialan yang kau maksud itu Hyungku! Bersikap sopanlah sedikit padanya Hyung!" nasehat Kyungsoo.

'_Kyung, aku heran dengan Hyungmu yang satu itu! Aku tau dia membenciku karena… ah, sudah lah jangan membahasnya lagi, itu membuatku merasa semain berdosa padamu. Tapi, dia tidak seharusnya bersikap kasar pada sepupuku kan?'_ Tanya Kai, selanjutnya Kai terdengar seperti sedang menghela nafas panjang.

"Kris Hyung melakukan apa pada Tao?"

'_Dia menamparnya sangat keras hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Aku heran mengeapa Tao tetap berusaha mempertahankannya.'_ Jawab Kai polos. Kai, tidak ingatkah kau sedang bercerita masalah sepupumu pada siapa? Tidak kah kau ingat jika Kyungsoo merupakan adik Kris?

"Mwo?! Kris Hyung tidak mungkin melakukannya!" protes Kyungsoo.

'_Eh?! Mengapa kita jadi membahas mereka?'_ Kai berusaha mengalihkan pembiacaraan.

"Tidak, aku harus menanyakannya langsung pada Kris Hyung!" tolak Kyungsoo.

'J-jangan Kyung! Kau mau aku dan Tao dibunuh oleh Hyungmu jika kau bertanya tentang itu?'

"Hyungku tidak sekejam itu! Dia masih memiliki hati Hyung!" protes Kyungsoo tidak terima. Mengundang suara kekehan Kai di ujung sana. Kyungsoo kembali sadar, ia sedang berbicara dengan Kai, bukan dengan Baekkie, Kris atau Wooki Hyungnya yang kini berada di Eropa.

'_Jika aku berada di depanmu sekarang, pasti kau akan terlihat manis. Tuhan, mengapa aku baru sadar sekarang ya?'_

"M-mian. Hyung, Kris Hyung sudah memanggilku untuk makan malam. Emm, bye!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kai, Kyungsoo langsung memencet tombol 'End' setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Sungguh, ia sangat malu saat ini.

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal, berusaha untuk menenangkan jatungnya yang terus berdetak kencang. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum, ucapan manis Kai barusan terus terngiang di telinganya. Namun, senyum cantiknya tiba-tiba memudar saat ia mengingat kenyataan.

"Jangan terlalu berharap Kyung! Kau harus sadar siapa dan apa dirimu sebenarnya!" sinar matanya yang semula cerah kini kembali redup.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan tergeja menuju kelas Tao, ia semalam tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena memikirkan kondisi Tao. Bukan, bukan kondisi fisik Tao yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan. Karena Kyungsoo yakin kondisi fisik namja panda itu akan baik-baik saja, karena dia merupakan 'mantan' ketua club wushu di sekolahnya. Yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan adalah kondisi psikis Tao.

Dan benar saja, saat Kyungsoo sampai didepan kelasnya, ia melihat Tao sedang duduk di kursinya dengan menenggelamkan kepala diantara lipatan tangannya.

"Tao-ie!" sapa Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat.

Tao yang mengenali jika itu suara Kyungsoo langsung mendongakkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terhenyak melihat plester kecil menempel disudut bibir Tao.

"Gwaenchana? Mian, gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa, semua hanya sebuah kesalah pahaman Kyung, kau tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Aku baik-baik saja!" ucap Tao sambil tersenyum. Sungguh, jika ia bisa, ia ingin memeluk Tao, namun hanya menunduklah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Nan gwaenchana, lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil, saat latihan nanti aku akan memiliki lebih banyak luka lagi nantinya. Kau tenang saja Kyung." Tao berusaha untuk menghibur Kyungsoo dengan kata-katanya.

"Luka fisik bisa sembuh dengan obat Tao-ie, tapi aku tau batimu lebih tersiksa dan terluka lebih dari luka robekmu itu Tao-ie." Lirih Kyungsoo hampir menyerupai bisikan. Namun masih bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh Tao. Bahkan sangat jelas.

"Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan Kyung? Kau tenang saja, separah apapun luka dihatiku jika aku masih sanggup untuk tersenyum, maka semua akan baik-baik saja." Senyum tulus mengembang di bibir kucing Tao. benar-benar berhati malaikat, batin Kyungsoo.

"Ung… Tao-ie, a-aku pergi dulu nae. Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, dan nanti aku pulang ingin naik bis saja bersama Tao-ie."

"Kau serius Kyung? Memangnya kau tidak ingin pulang bersama Baekhyun atau Kris ge yang menjemputmu?" Tanya Tao heran.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang bersama Tao-ie, apa tidak boleh?" Kyungsoo memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Arra… arra, nanti kita pulang bersama. Nanti kita bertemu di depan gerbang sekolah, nae?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawabannya. Setelah sedikit membungkukkan badan, ia segera pergi menuju kelasnya. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan, mencari-cari kebaradaan benda persegi panjang yang selalu setia menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi.

Jari mungilnya menari dengan lincah diatas touchscreen ponselnya, mengetikka pesan singkat untuk sang Hyung tercinta. Mengabarkan bahwa ia akan pulang bersama Tao. terlalu jujur memang, hingga Kris sempat melayangkan beberapa protes. Namun, bukan Kyungsoo jika ia tidak keras kepala dan akhirnya Kris-lah yang harus mengalah.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

Yang terus memandangi kursi Kyungsoo dengan resah. Saat ia sampai di kelas 30 menit lalu, ia hanya menemukan tas Kyungsoo yang tergeletek diatas meja bersama beberapa buku tebal yang menurut Kai memuakkan. Kai memang pintar, namun dia tidak terlalu menyukai benda yang bernama buku. Namja tan itu lebih mencintai PSP dan segala macam yang berbentuk game.

Kai baru saja akan berlari keluar kelas jika ia tidak melihat siulet orang yang beberapa detik lalu membuat hatinya resah. Resah? Tunggu, sejak kapan kau begitu mengkhawatirkan namja yang dulunya sering kau bully itu Kai? Apa kau mulai mencintai namja bermata bulat itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol terus berputar dalam otaknya. Detik berikutya ia menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, berusaha menepis semua pemikirannya tentang Kyungsoo. Tidak, aku hanya merasa bersalah saja padanya. Ya, perasaan bersalah saja tidak lebih dan tidak akan pernah lebih. Batin Kai.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo dengan ekor matanya. Ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang kini sedang tenggelam bersama buku tebal yang setiap hari berbeda. Kai bergidik ngeri melihat kebiasaan 'ajaib' namja yang dulu sering di bullynya itu. Kai mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo bisa secerdas itu, namja mungil itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca. Sedangkan Kai, namja itu hanya akan membuka buku jika Saem memberikan tugas rumah.

"Tidak usah memandanginya seperti itu, jika kau menyukainya katakan saja Kai!" seseorang menepuk pundak Kai, membuat lamunan Kai tentang Kyungsoo buyar.

"Bukan urusanmu Park!" Kai menepis kasar tangan Chanyeol, kemudian ia segera duduk di kursinya.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas panjang, ia mengerti dengan sikap dingin Kai. Mungkin namja tan itu masih merasa kecewa, atau bahkan terkhianati. Chanyeol bukan tidak ingin memperbaiki persahabatannya dengan Kai, namun ia merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk mengajak Kai berkompromi.

"Kau seperti seorang yeoja yang sedang datang bulan Kkamjong! Emosimu benar-benar labil." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menempelkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah Kai.

"Setidaknya aku tidak menyakiti perasaan seseorang lagi." Jawab Kai dingin.

"Mian. Jika saja aku mengatakannya dari awal, mungkin kau tidak akan mencelakai bocah tak berdosa itu Kai. Kejadian yang menimpa Kyungsoo bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu."

"Apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau senang? Aku telah mendapat karmaku sekarang!" desis Kai tajam.

"Tidak sama sekali. Apalagi Baekhyun, ia…"

"Berhentilah berkicau sebelum aku merobek mulutmu Park!" potong Kai. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi Kai yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang ia lihat, namun kilatan amarah bisa Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas di kedua mata Kai.

'_Benar-benar labil!'_ batin Chanyeol.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

Kyungsoo berkali-kali menatap jam pororo yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menunggu Tao di depan gerbang sekolah, bahkan tadi ia menolak ajakan Baekyeol untuk pulang bersama mereka. Jangan lupakan juga ajakan Kai yang pastinya akan ia tolak sekalipun namja tan itu akan menyeret dan memaksanya seperti dulu.

"Tao-ie, kau dimana? Mengapa lama sekali?" gumam Kyungsoo.

Ia merasa badannya benar-benar lelah, karena hari ini Jung Saem memberikan puluhan soal matematika yang tentu saja itu sangat menguras otak. Bahkan hampir semua teman sekelas Kyungsoo menyerah di soal ke 5.

Ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergetar, sebuah pesan singkat masuk.

**From: Tao-ie**

**To :Kyungie**

**Mianhae aku membuatmu menunggu lama Kyungie… ^^**

**Aku ada sedikit urusan tadi, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di gerbang, tunggu nae.**

Begitulah kira-kira pesan singkat yang dikirim Tao untuknya. Kyungsoo bisa sedikit bernafas lega, sekalipun sekolah mulai sepi, tapi masih ada Tao. Saat tangan mungilnya bergerak untuk memberikan pesan balasan, tiba-tiba saja seseorang membekap mulutnya membuat pandangannya mengabur dan gelap.

"Benar-benar sasaran empuk! Kau benar-benar mudah sekali ku kecoh Zitao!" ucap seorang namja yang membius Kyungsoo.

Namja itu menyeret tubuh lemas Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah mobit tepat saat Tao berlari kearah gerbang.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan Kyungsoo!" teriak Tao saat ia lihat mobil itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman sekolah.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil berusaha mengejar mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo.

**TBC``**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRHDAY KYUNGIE…. #cipok Kyungsoo #ditendang Kai. Hehe, mian ngucapinnya telat. Tadinya Rei sempet pundung liat ripiu di chap kemaren yang lebih dikit dari chap sebelumnya. Tapi ya, mo gimana lagi…?**

**Rei sebenernya lagi ujian sekarang, berhubung Rei lagi males belajar dan otak Rei emang lagi ga bisa di ajak buat konsen belajar, dari pada cuman baca fanfic orang mending posting. Mian kalo updatenya superlelet, padahal kalo di fanfic orang minta update cepet terus, hehe…**

**Niatnya rei mau update kemaren pas jam 12 malem, di penghujung ultahnya Bang Kyungie :3 tapi karena ketiduran, baru bisa update jamsegini deh.. -_-' Next chap Rei bakal nyoba bikin rada action dikit #ealah… tapi ga janji…**

**Udah ah, rei capek ngomong terus. Ripiu, saran, kritik, atau mau mencak juga boleh dah, Rei terima dengan lapang basket, eh lapang dada.. hehe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Annyeong~~**

**Rei datang lagi membawa ff abal milik Rei. Rei kemaren lupa bilang kalo Kyungie lebih muda dari Kai dan Tao, magnae lah ceritanya. Hehe~~ fic ini terisnpirasi dari lagunya yang****_'Beautiful Day'_****lagunya JLEBB banget#malah curhat -_-**

**Ok, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Cha~~ selamat membaca. Eh satu lagi tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca.. :3**

**.**

**.**

**Typo(s) merupakan hal yang sangat manusiawi.. :3 kkkk~~**

**.**

**.**

Dislike, don't read! Simple?! Okk..

**.**

"_Brengsek! Kembalikan Kyungsoo!" teriak Tao saat ia lihat mobil itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan halaman sekolah. _

"_Sial!" umpatnya sambil berusaha mengejar mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo._

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^^

**Chap 6**

^^^^vvvv^^^^

.

.

Tao terus berlari mengejar mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan makian dari beberapa orang yang tidak sengaja ia tabrak. Dalam otaknya hanya ada satu, 'Bagaimana cara mengejar mobil itu dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo'. Ya. Hanya itu.

"Brengsek!" umpat Tao yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Sebenarnya kakinya sudah mulai lelah untuk mengejar mobil yang sepertinya sengaja berjalan lambat agar bisa Tao ikuti, namun tetap saja kecepatan lari Tao tidak sebanding dengan kecepatan mobil itu.

Tapi bukan Zitao namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja, lagi pula bukankah ia yang meminta izin pada Baekhyun untuk pulang bersama Kyungsoo? Bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana murkanya seorang Wu Yifan jika ia tau dongsaengnya tidak pulang bersamanya? Tao tersenyum miris saat mengingat nama namjachingunya. Apalagi dengan perlakukannya kemarin, membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya berdenyut nyeri.

Mobil itu tiba-tiba berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan yang seingat Tao bangunan itu merupakan gudang bekas yang sudah lama tidak dipakai.

Namja panda itu masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu, namun pandangannya tak pernah jauh dari mobil yang kini berada beberapa meter di depannya. Ia melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam yang salah satunya menggendong namja mungil yang bernama Kyungsoo.

'_Apakah mereka itu ninja?'_ batin Tao. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, mengingat orang-orang itu juga memakai penutup wajah yang menurutnya seperti para ninja dalam anime-anime yang sering ia tonton. Hah~ ayolah Zitao, ini bukan saatnya kau mengingat hal-hal seperti itu.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, Tao merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu. Setelah itu matanya kembali mengawasi gerak-gerik _'para ninja'_ yang kini mulai memasukki gedung sambil tetap berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya.

Merasa nafasnya telah stabil, namja panda itu berjalan mengendap-ngenap memasuki gudang. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh ceroboh dan gegabah. Ia belum tau siapa orang-orang itu dan apa motif mereka membawa Kyungsoo kemari, dan yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Kyungsoo. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran namja panda itu.

Mata pendanya terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Gelap. Itulah yang ia lihat saat ini. Namun, dia melihat siulet namja yang duduk disebuah kursi dalam keadaan terikat.

"Kyung~~" lirih Tao. Tanpa babibu lagi, Tao langsung berlari kearah Kyungsoo dan berusaha untuk melepaskan tali yang menikat tubuh Kyungsoo sebelum—

BUGHH

"ARRGGHH…"

Tao memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa ngilu. Beruntung pukulannya tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup membuat pandangannya mengabur beberapa saat. Tao membalikkan badannya, berniat melihat siapa yang berani menyerangnya dari belakang. _'Pengecut!'_ batin Tao.

DEG!

Tao membulatkan matanya melihat seorang namja yang kini tengah memegang tongkat baseball sambil memamerkan smirknya.

"Yixing ge~~" lirih Tao.

Namja yang bernama Yiking tersenyum remeh melihat ringisan diwajah Tao. Namja berdimple itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Tao yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Kau masih mengingatku ternyata?" ucapnya dengan nada sinis.

"Apa maumu?"

Yixing terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir kucing Tao barusan, detik berikutanya Tao bisa dengan jelas melihat seringaian terpatri di wajah manis Yixing. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk mejawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Tao barusan.

"Jawab aku! Apa sebenarnya maumu?" geram Tao.

"Ck! Kau memang tidak sabaran bocah! Bisakah kita bermain-main sedikit?" Yixing memutar-mutar tongkat baseball yang berada ditangan kanannya diudara.

"Apa maumu?" ulang Tao. Sungguh jika Tao tidak mengingat Yixing sebagai seniornya, maka ia akan dengan senang hati menghabisi namja yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan remeh.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang aku ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu!" sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian yang menurut Tao sangat memuakkan.

Hah… ayolah! Seharusnya saat ini Tao sedang tertidur di Kasur empuknya yang nyaman, atau paling tidak ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di dapur bersama Kai untuk memasak makan malam mereka. Tapi kini, mengapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan seperti Yixing? Dan satu hal lagi, ini –mungkin— merupakan jamnya Kyungsoo untuk minum obat dan beristirahat.

Memikirkan Kyungsoo, Tao hendak melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Yixing namun—

BUGHH

Yixing yang tau Tao akan memukulnya, telah terlebih dahulu mengayunkan tongkat baseball yang berada ditangannya kearah Tao. Membuat tubuh namja panda itu kembali terhempas kebelakang. Pemuda itu meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa ngilu.

"Cih, kau fikir kau bisa melukaiku dengan pukulanmu itu? Kau lupa siapa aku Zitao?" desis Yixing tajam. "Kau boleh menghabisiku, tapi…" Yixing menggantungkan kalimatnya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Tao dan berbisik "Langkahi dulu mayat mereka!"

Yixing melempar tongkat baseballnya dan melenggang menjauhi Tao yang masih sibuk mencerna kalimat terakhir yang Yixing katakan. Detik berikutnya, mata pandanya membulat sempurna saat melihat segerombolan namja –ninja– yang kini mengerubunginya. Entah berapa jumlah mereka. 20? 30? Atau lebih? Entahlah, Tao tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk menghitung mereka satu persatu. Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua dan membawa Kyungsoo dengan keadaan utuh kehadapan Kris dan Baekhyun.

BUGHH

Salah satu dari mereka menendang keras rahang Tao, membuat namja panda itu terjungkal kebelakang. Tao menyeka sudut bibirnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dengan geram namja panda itu membalas mereka dengan berbagai pukulan dan tendangan yang ia bisa. Meskipun kalah jumlah, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut dalam hati Tao. Bukankah ia pernah menjabat sebagai ketua Wushu dan memenangkan berbagai perlombaan? Dan berkelahi seperti ini bukankah sudah biasa?

'_Bertahanlah Kyung! Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini semua dan membawamu pulang dengan keadaan utuh. Aku berjanji! Kai, cepatlah datang.'_

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kai tengah berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, entah mengapa pikirannya terus melayang kepada satu sosok. Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja misterius yang selalu menempelkan permen berbagai bentuk dan sebuah note lucu. Tapi Kyungsoo bukan seorang yeoja, dia itu namja. Namja mungil bermata bulat dan berbibir tebal. Bibir? Mengingat itu, rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

'_Bibir yang mungkin akan terasa manis saat dikecup'_ batin Kai. Sebuah senyum indah menghiasi wajah tampannya, namun senyum itu perlahan memudar mengingat berbuatannya beberapa waktu lalu kepada Kyungsoo.

'_Bodoh! Kau bahkan sudah mencicipi tubuhnya dengan paksa?!'_ batin Kai. Senyum indah itu berganti menjadi senyum pahit. Merutuki kebodohannya yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati. Tanpa memikirkan akibat apa yang akan dia hadapi nantinya.

"Apa aku masih pantas untukmu? Apa kau masih mau menerimaku yang telah menghancurkan impianmu?" gumam Kai entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang membuatku berpaling kepadamu Kyung? Bukankah aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun? Dan bukankah aku sering bahkan sangat sering menyakiti perasaanmu? Aku sering memukulmu, mencacimu, bahkan aku mengataimu namja tidak normal. Haha.. bukankah aku ya yang tidak normal? Aku menggilai Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas ia namja. Bahkan saat Krystal menyatakan cintanya padaku tahun lalu, aku hanya pemandangnya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab. Aku baru sadar jika aku terlalu angkuh, dan itu terjadi saat melihat wajah malaikatmu saat kau tak sadarkan diri dirumah sakit. Dan bodohnya itu semua juga karna diriku!" monolog Kai sambil menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering, memaksa namja tan itu untuk bangkit mendekati meja belajarnya. Diusapnya touchscreen ponselnya, menampilkan sebuah pesan.

**From: TaoTao**

**To: Kkamjong**

**Cepat datang ke jalan XXXXXXXX yang berada di sekitar komplek sekolah, ke sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Cepatlah, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!**

Kai mendengus sebal, dan kembali melemparkan ponselnya keatas kasur.

"Ck! Seenaknya sekali dia, apa dia ingin menunjukkan kedekatannya dengan Kyungsoo yang jelas-jelas bahkan sangat jelas mulai menghindariku?" rutuk Kai.

Kai kembali merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan dan bersiap untuk melakukan tidur sorenya. Sore? Kai segera bangkit dari tidurnya dengan tergesa ia berlari kearah kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka agar terlihat lebih segar. Matanya melirik sekilas jam dinding yang kini hampir menujukkan pukul 4 sore membuatnya sedikit tertegun, seharusnya Tao sudah berada dirumah. Bukankah sekolah sudah bubar dua jam yang lalu? Apa mengantar Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktu selama itu? Apa hubungannya dengan gudang dan bantuan? Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu dengan Tao dan mungkin juga—

Kai segera menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Kai memeriksa kembali ponselnya, berharap Tao menghubunginya. Nihil. Tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan tak terjawab, membuat hati namja tan itu semakin kalut.

Kai segera berlari menuju parkiran. Matanya mencari-cari dimana letak mobilnya. Setelah masuk dan memasangkan seatbelt, Kai segera menginjak dalam pedal gas. Mengemudi secepat yang ia bisa.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Namja panda itu terengah, dadanya naik turun mengisi paru-parunya yang terasa sesak. Wajah manisnya kini dipenuhi oleh luka lebam dan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari pelipisnya yang robek, seragam putih bersih yang ia kenakan kini berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan dan ceceran darah yang berasal dari luka di wajah Tao.

Namun Tao bisa sedikit bernafas lega, ia berhasil menumbangkan lebih dari separuh orang-orang ninja itu. Bukankah itu hebat? Menghajar lebih dari sepuluh, atau entah berapa orang dalam waktu satu jam adalah hal yang menakjubkan?

"Wow! Ternyata kau lumayan juga ya? Aku tidak menyangka namja cengeng sepertimu mampu menghabisi lebih dari separuh anak buahku!" ucap Yixing sarkatis. Namja berdimple itu tersenyum meremehkan melihat kondisi Tao yang menurutnya ya, lumayan mengenaskan. Tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa. Ini masih pemanasan. Batin Yixing.

Tao sama sekali tidak menanggapi perkataan Yixing, membuat emosi yang sedari ia tahan keluar begitu saja.

BUGHH

"Eungghh…" lenguh Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, menyesuaikan cahanya lampu yang mendesak masuk melalui retinanya. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing.

"Argghh…" Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat ia hendak membuka mulutnya. Kyungsoo baru sadar jika sudut bibirnya terluka dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ZHANG YIXING?!" teriak Tao murka. Sungguh, namja berdimple di depannya ini benar-benar menguras habis kesabarannya.

"Aku? Aku hanya membangunkannya. Wae?" Tanya Yixing dengan wajah yang dibuat polos.

"Kau, breng—aakh!" salah satu dari mereka menjambak kuat surai blonde Tao dan menariknya ke belakang, membuat tubuh Tao sedikit terhuyung.

"Brengsek! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Zhang Yixing! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Tao frustasi.

"Wae? Aku hanya ingin berkenalan dengan calon adik iparku! Dan bukankah sudah ku bilang juka kau ingin menyentuhku langkahi dulu mayat mereka!" nada dingin terdengar dari setiap kata yang Yixing ucapkan.

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Tao yang di penuhi luka lebam dan darah segar dimana-mana. Ia masih beluk mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut nyeri, di tambah rahang nya yang terasa ngilu.

"Aku ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu manis. Bagaimana kalu kita bermain dokter dan pasien? Kau sebagai pasien dan aku sebagai dokternya?" ucap Yixing sambil memainkan jarum suntik yang ada di tangannya.

"A-apa yang ak-kan k-kau la-kukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Sungguh, perasaannya saat ini benar-banar tidak enak. Doe eyesnya melirik takut benda yang berada di tangan Yixing, sebuah jarum suntik berisi cairan berwarna putih— yang entah apa— Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak mengenal cairan itu.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo, Yixing langsung mengarahkan ujung tajam jarum tadi keleher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus memberontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu tubuhnya. Namun sepertinya usaha Kyungsoo sia-sia, tali tu terlampau kuat mengikat tubuhnya. Dan—

"Arrgghhh…" satu pekikan lolos dari bibir plum Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya terpejam erat, saat Yixing berhasil menusukkan jarumnya di leher Kyungsoo.

Yixing mencabutnya perlahan, kemudian menegakkan badannya guna meliahat reaksi apa yang terjadi pada dongsaeng kecil yang dia sebut sebagai adik iparnya. Ia merasa senang dengan kondisi Kyungsoo yang saat ini tengah memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, tubuh Kyungsoo bereaksi. Tubuhnya mengeliat hebat, wajahnya memerah, dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"A-arghh… p-panas! Panas!" teriak Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya terus mengeliat resah, ditambah dengan kringat dingin yang mulai membasahi seragam yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Senyum kemenangan tercetak jelaas di wajah Yixing. Namja perdimple itu melirik sekilas kearah Tao yang sedang mengamuk. Benar-benar seperti kungfu panda! Bantin Yixing. Yixing menarik kursi yang berada tidak jauh darinya, kemudian duduk disamping Kyungsoo yang terus mengeliat dalam ikatannya. Satu tangan Yixing terulur mengelus dada Kyungsoo dengan gerakan selembut mungkin.

"Ahh…~~"

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kai melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan, mata tajamnya terus bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari letak gudang yang dimaksud Tao. Hah, sudah hapir satu jam Kai mencari gudang yang Tao maksud. Kai terpaksa menghentikan laju mobilnya saat ponselnya berdering nyaring di jok samping. Kai menggeser tombol hijau yang tertera pada layar ponselnya kemudian menempelkan ponselnye ke cuping sebelah kanan.

"Yeob—"

'_Ya! Dimana kau Kkamjong? Cepat kembalikan dongsaengku!'_ jerit seseorang di sebrang line. Memaksa namja tan itu menjauhkan sedikit ponsel yang tadinya menempel di telinga Kai. Kai bisa saja tuli jika dia tidak melakukan hal itu.

"Aishh… Berhentilah berteriak Byunbaek! Aku juga sedang mencari saengmu dan TaoTao! Kau tau, mereka hilang!" jelas Kai.

'_MWO?!'_ kali ini suara Baekhyun lebih tinggi berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Membuat Kai mendengus sebal.

"Sebenarnya aku masih malas berbicara denganmu! Tapi sekarang aku sedang mencari gudang yang Tao katakan beberapa jam yang lalu!"

'_Jika bukan karna—'_

"Nanti aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya padamu!" Kai memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Membuat emosi namja penggemar eyeliner itu semakin membuncah.

'_Ya—'_

"Ah, ya! Ajak juga si naga itu! Bye!"

**PIP**

Kai memutus sambungan telponnya secara sepihak. Jujur saja, hati namja tan itu masih terasa sakit jika ia mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Diaman ia disuguhkan pada kenyataan yang benar-benar –menurutnya– tidak masuk akal. Kyungsoo yang merupakan sepupu Baekhyun. Sepupunya yang kini selalu mendapat masalah dengan namjachingunya –Kris– jika itu bersangkutan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan yang lebih parah, ternyata namja yang disukai– ah, ani. Lebih tepatnya namjachingu Bekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol! Sahabatnya sendiri. Orang yang selama ini ia percaya selain Tao.

Kai mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menatap ponselya, kemudian mengirimkan pesan yang Tao kirimkan padanya untuk Baekhyun. Ya, hanya Baekhyun. Karena Kai memang tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Kris. Untuk apa menyimpan nomor ponsel orang yang tidak penting. Pikir Kai.

Kai kembali menjalankan mobilnya, bergerak perlahan seperti tadi. Memastikan tidak ada satupun bangunan yang terlewatkan olehnya.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Tubuh Tao terlentang diatas lantai kotor. Dadanya naik turun dengan tidak teratur, berusaha mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tatapannya lurus kearah langit-langit gudang yang hampir tertutup oleh sarang laba-laba. Benar-benar tidak terurus. Batin Tao.

"Ngghh…"

Tao masih bisa mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo walaupun tak sepenuhnya jelas. Entahlah, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Menghadapi lebih dari 30 orang seorang diri membuat seluruh persendiannya terasa ngilu. Tao berusaha menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang masih duduk dalam keadaan terikat.

Oh tidak, Kyungsoo menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tersiksa. Lihat saja keringat sebesar biji jagung yang memenuhi keningnya, wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya terus mengeliat tidak terkendali dan juga bibir plumnya yang tak henti berkata panas dan appo. Tao bersumpah akan menguliti Yixing jika namja berdimple itu berani menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hai bocah! Apa kau sudah menyerah? Sebatas itukah kemampuan sang Ketua yang selalu di bangga-banggakan oleh pelatih? Bahkan kau belum melawanku" ejek Yixing.

Namja berdimple itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Tao yang dipenuhi oleh luka. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa bahagia sekarang.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" desis Tao lemah, namun dengan tatapan mata yang begitu dingin dan menusuk. Seolah tak mendengarkan perkataan Yixing, Tao justru melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama –entah untuk ke berapa kalinya–

Suara gemeretak tulang patah tersengar saat Yixing dengan sengaja menginjak jari-jari tangan Tao, rasanya begitu ngilu. Tao yakin tulangnyanya pasti patah. Tao ingin berteriak, namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan teriakkannya. Tao hanya membuka mulutnya sebagai ungkapan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, hal itu saja sudah membuat rahangnya terasa semakin ngilu.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bertanya apa mauku Huang Zitao?" desis Yixing. "Baiklah akan aku jawab! Inilah yang aku inginkan! Melihatmu hancur adalah impianku sejak dulu. Kau tau, jika saja kau tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku dan Kris, mungkin sampai saat ini aku masih bersamanya! Dan karena kau juga yang telah merebut mimpiku untuk mengikuti pekan nasional dulu! APA KAU INGAT SEKARANG HAH?"

BUGHH

Yixing kembali melayangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Tao, membuat namja panda itu kembali mengeluarkan darah. Yixing menarik kerah baju Tao, memaksanya untuk bangun.

"Ayo! Sekarang saatnya kau melawanku dan lima anak buahku yang tersisa! Perlihatkan jika kau memang benar-benar seorang atlit wushu!"

"Engghh… T-Tao…" lirih Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat itu tidak tega melihat keadaan Tao yang seperti ini, melihat Tao yang dihajar puluhan orang di depan matanya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menjadi seorang penonton.

Jika Kyungsoo bisa, ia ingin sekali membantu Tao. Tapi kenyataannya ia sendiri terikat kuat pada sebuah kursi dan sialnya lagi Kyungsoo sendiri tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa panas yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

"A-appohh…" Kyungsoo terus mengerang. Sekuat apapun ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh, maka tubuhnya akan semakin sakit.

Belum hilang rasa panas yang menjalari tubuhnya, kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri. Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang, ini hanya akan mempersulit Tao. Batin Kyungsoo. Namja bermata bulat it uterus menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengusir rasa pening dan panas yang tak kunjung pergi.

Tes

Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang menetes mengotori seragamnya. Semakin lama semakin banyak seiring dengan kepalanya yang semakin terasa berat. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Yixing dan beberapa akan buahnya yang sedang memukili Tao secara membabi buta.

"Mian~~" lirih Kyungsoo sebelum kegelapan menguasainya.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Kyungie bersama si Hitam itu?" Tanya Kris pada Bekhyun yang baru saja menelpon Kai.

"Kai mengatakan bahwa dia juga sedang mencari Kyungsoo dan Tao. Hyung, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Perasaanku dari tadi tidak enak!" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah cemasnya. Seharusnya tadi dia memaksa Kyungsoo untuk ikut pulang bersamanya, atau paling tidak dia menemani Kyungsoo sampai Tao datang.

"Kemana kita harus mencari mereka? Bahkan Tao tak membalas pesan atau mengangkat panggilan dariku sama sekali." Ujar Kris dingin.

Baekhyun memandangi namja yang berpaut beberapa tahun diatasnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tahu jika Kris berbicara seperti itu, maka ia sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri, Bakhyun juga memiliki andil terhadap masalah Kyungsoo alami saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berdering menampilkan sebuah pesan singkat dari Kai. Baekhyun segera berlari mendekati Kris yang tengah melamun menghadap jendela. Menyodorkan ponselnya kearah Kris yang langsung di sambar olehnya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Kris. Jujur ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui dimana gudang yang Tao maksud. Baekhyun terdiam mengingat-ngingat dimana gudang itu berada.

"Ah, aku ingat Hyung. Memang ada sebuah gudang penyimpanan yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi di daerah situ."

"Kalau begitu kajja! Kita harus cepat sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada mereka!" Kris langsung menyeret Baekhyun meninggalkan apartemennya.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kai terus memacu mobilnya dengan lambat. Sungguh jika bukan karena mengkhawatirkan Tao dan namja yang err… spesial –mungkin–

Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat pipi Kai memerah. Tunggu! Bukankah dia seorang namja? Mengapa tingkahnya mendadak jadi seperti ini? Kemana Kai yang cool? Sang Kingka sekolah bisa blushing hanya karna seorang anak dibawah umur seperti Kyungsoo. Ayolah, bukankah cinta itu tidak mengenal usia? Lagi pula Kai bukan seorang Ahjussi mesum yang akan menjadikan bocah berumur 5 tahun sebagai pacarnya. Ia masih mempunyai otak.

Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya tepat disebuat bangunan yang terlihat seperti gudang tua yang sudah lama tidak dipakai, tapi mengapa ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi didalam? Namja tan itu berpikir sebentar. Gudang dan mobil?

"Ah! Mungkin gudang ini yang dimaksud oleh Tao!" tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kai segera berlari menuju gudang.

Kai mendobrak pintu utama, langkahnya terhenti melihat pemandangan mengerikan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kai lantang.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Tubuh kurus itu kembali terlempar. Tao berusaha meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa dengan susah payah, tidak peduli jika luka yang ada di sudut bibirnya semakin parah. Bau anyir darah yang menguar mendesak indra penciumannya membuat perut Tao mual. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana kondisi Tao saat ini.

Yixing kembali menghampiri Tao yang belum bisa atau bahkan tidak sanggup lagi berdiri, tubuhnya terlalu lelah meski hanya melakukan gerakan sesederhana itu. Yixing kembali menendang perut Tao, membuat darah segar kembali keluar dari mulut Tao. Namun Tao masih sedikit beruntung bisa menghindari tendangan Yixing yang mengenai kepalanya. Meskipun pandangannya kian mengabur, namun Tao masih bisa melihat bahu Yixing yang bergerak naik turun. Tao yakin Yixing juga merasa kelelahan. Lihat saja kondisinya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Tao.

Dengan wajah tidak berdosanya Yixing duduk diatas perut Tao. Ia menyerigai saat mendengar satu ringisan lolos dari bibir kucing Tao. Kemudian Yiking mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping Tao dan berbisik.

"Sekarang kau lihat teman bodohmu itu! Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, aku sempat berfikir jika ia sudah mati. Namun ternyata dia hanya pingsan." Ucap Yixing dengan nada yang dibuat sedih.

Tao tidak menggubris perkataan Yixing. Namun ekor matanya melirik kearah Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja. Kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk menandakan bahwa pemuda itu memang telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Yang membuat hati Tao mencelos sakit adalah darah segar yang terus mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" desis Tao tajam. Yixing terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Tao barusan.

"Ck. Aku baru tau jika orang sekarat masih bisa memberikan tatapan membunuh sepertimu!" ucap Yixing sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao. Tao hendak menepisnya, namun pergerakan lambat itu terbaca mudah oleh Yixing. Terbukti dengan Yixing yang langsung mengayunkan kedua kakinya keatas tangan Tao. Menginjaknya hingga menimbulkan suara gemeretak, mengunci pergerakan Tao. Entah tulang bagian mana lagi yang patah, karena Tao merasa seluruh badannya terasa ngilu.

"Aku hanya menyuntikkan obat perangsang dengan dosis yang ya… agak tinggi menurutku." Yixing memasang wajah berfikir. "Tadinya aku hanya ingin melihat wajah tersiksanya. Tapi, dia malah tertidur. Tak apa lah, yang penting aku masih bisa mencicipinya." Yixing beranjak meninggalkan Tao dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya!" ucap Tao lantang.

"Aku tidak takut diancam oleh orang sekarat sepertimu!" balas Yixing acuh.

Namja itu terus berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Yixing berjongkok guna menyamakan tingginya dengan Kyungsoo, sebelah tangannya mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo. Kemudian tangan yang satunya lagi merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sebuah tisu. Membersihkan noda darah yang menurutnya mengganggu keindahan alami wajah Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah jika seperti ini kau terlihat lebih imut Kyung? Ah, wajah tidurmu benar-benar seperti seorang bayi, polos. Sebenarnya berapa usiamu saat ini?" monolog Yixing.

Jemari lentiknya menyusuri tiap jengkal wajah Kyungsoo. Saat jemarinya sampai di bibir plum Kyungsoo, Yixing terdiam sebentar. Perlahan tapi pasti, Yixing mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Namun—

"HENTIKAN!" seseorang berteriak lantang dibelakangnya. Membuat namja berdimple itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas sososk namja berkulit tan yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Yixing hanya menatap namja tan itu dengan tatapan datar, kemudian kembali memunggungi Kai untuk melanjutkan niatnya yang tertunda. Merasa diabaikan Kai berjalan tergesa menghampiri namja asing yang kini akan mencium Kyungsoo.

BUGHH

Kai melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Yixing. Membuat tubuh namja berdimple itu terlempar ke belakang. Kai yang sudah diselimuti emosi menghajanr Yixing dengan membabibuta. Tak mengindahkan teriakan lemah Tao yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Memaksa Tao untuk berdiri dan menghampiri Kai. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menganiaya tubuhnya saat ini.

"Kai, jangan kotori tanganmu hanya untuk menghajar orang gila seperti dia. Sebaiknya kau cepat bawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit! Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya!" ucap Tao sambil menyentuh pundak Kai.

Kai menatap Tao sejenak. Ia benar-benar heran dengan sikap Tao. Lihatlah Tao, kondisinya juga tidak kalah mengerikan. Tapi mengapa namja panda ini lebih memikirkan keadaan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri?

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bajingan satu ini Tao?" geram Kai.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya, sekarang cepat bawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit." Tao terus berusaha memaksa Kai untuk membawa Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu.

"T-tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku masih punya urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu jika urusanku sudah selesai." Jelas Tao.

Kai menurut saja. Kai melepas semua ikatan yang mengurung Kyungsoo dan membawa namja manis itu keluar dari bangunan terkutuk itu.

"Bertahanlah Kyung, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit!" gumam Kai lemah.

Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo di jok belakang mobilnya. Kai merogoh saku celananya, mencari benda persegi panjang yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi. Mendial beberapa nomor, kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Yeobseo! Kau dimana? Mengapa lama sekali?" berondong Kai saat ia mendengar jawaban dari line disebrang sana.

"…"

"Cepatlah, aku juga harus menyelamatkan nyawa sepupuku!"

**PIP**

Kai memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Mata tajamnya menatap sosok yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di jok belakang mobilnya.

"Bersabarlah, Baekhyun akan segera datang dan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Mianhae, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Karna nyawa sepupuku sedang terancam sekarang, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya di dalam." ucap Kai sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

Tak lama mobil yang di tumpangi Kris dan Baekhyun datang. Baekhyun segera berlari kearah mobil Kai disusul oleh Kris di belakangnya.

"Kai, dimana Kyungsoo? Bagaimana keadaannya? Dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

"Kau bisa membawa mobil, kan? Jika ya, tolong bawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit! Aku harus kembali ke dalam untuk menolong Tao!" tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Kai sudah melesat pergi kembali kedalam gudang setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Baekhyun.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Langkah Kai dan Kris terhenti di depan pintu utama. Tubuh keduanya menengang saat mendapati seseorang yang tergeletak diatas lantai kotor dengan posisi terlentang. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, sebilah pisau menancap diperut bagian kanannya. Kai tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi, bukankah dia meninggalkan Tao beberapa menit yang lalu? Lalu mengapa keadaan Tao jadi seperti ini? Manusia macam apa dia? Batin Kai terus berperang melihat kondisi sang sepupu yang jauh dari kata baik.

Kris segera berlari menghampiri sosok itu, matanya menghangat melihat kondisi sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah namjachingunya yang seperti ini.

"Baby Tao…" bisik Kris. Tangannya mengusap wajah tao yang dipenuhi luka lebam dan darah segar dengan sayang.

"…" tidak ada respon dari Tao. Namja panda itu tetap tidak bergeming.

Kris segera menggendong tubuh Tao ala Bridal dan berlari ke luar gudang itu tergesa, diikuti Kai dari belakang.

"Kau yang menyetir. Kita harus cepat sebelum Tao kehilangan lebih banyak darah."

Ingin sekali rasanya Kai memprotes perkataan Kris yang memberi perintah seenaknya. Namun mengingat kondisi Tao yang saat ini, entah masih bisa bertahan atau tidak, membuat Kai menurut saja.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit Kris tidak henti-hentinya membisikkan kata penyemangat untuk Tao, berharap namja panda itu mendengarnya.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Kai segera memanggil suster untuk segera menangani Tao. Beberapa suster berlarian sambil membawa peralatan medis yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk pertolongan pertama.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kai duduk seorang diri didepan ruang ICU dengan gelisah. Ya, seorang diri. karena setelah Tao masuk ke ruang ICU, Kris pergi entah kemana. Sudah satu jam lebih dokter yang menangani Tao belum juga keluar, membuat hati namja tan itu banar-banar tidak tenang.

"Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah Tao."

Tak lama kemudian dokter yang menangani Tao keluar bersama beberapa suster.

"Dokter Jung, bagaimana keadaan Tao?" Tanya Kai.

"Pasien masih dalam masa kritis. Luka yang dialami pasien cukup parah. Selain kehilangan banyak darah, pasien juga mengalami patah tulang di beberapa bagian. Dan kita hanya bisa menunggu datangnya sebuah keajaiban, karena kemungkinan pasien siuman sangat kecil." Jelas Dokter Jung.

DEG

Jantung Kai seolah berhenti bekerja. Kritis? Tao tidak mungkin selemah itu. Kai tau jika tao merupakan namja yang kuat, mana mungkin ia bisa sampai seperti ini?

"Tuan Kim? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Dokter Jung sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Kai.

"A-ah, Nae. Bolehkan saya menjenguk Tao?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Dokter Jung menepuk pundak Kai sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Kai membuka pintu ruangan Tao perlahan, kemudian menutupnya kembali sehalus mungkin. Kai memandang Tao dengan tatapan sendu. Ayolah siapa yang tidak sedih melihat saudaramu dalam kondisi seperti itu? Selang oksigen, alat pendeteksi jantung, infus yang menancap di kedua tangan. Berbagai peralatan medis yang lain tertempel dimana-mana demi mempertahankan sebuah nyawa yang bisa lepas kapan saja. Tidak hanya itu, berbagai balutan perban dan gips terpasang di tangan dan kaki Tao. Bukankah itu menyakitkan?

"Tao-ie, kumohon buka matamu! Aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi!" ucap Kai. Setetes bulir bening turun membentuk sungai kecil di wajah tampannya.

Meskipun Tao cerewet dan sering kali membuat Kai sebal, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia begitu menyayangi namja panda yang hampir tiga tahun tinggal satu atap dengannya.

"Tao-ie, kumohon buka matamu. Aku datang untuk membawamu pualng ke rumah, bukan tempat mengerikan ini. Jeball~~~"

Kai mulai terisak di samping Tao, menumpahkan segala pennyesalan yang menyeruak begitu saja. Ini salahnya. Jika saja mulutnya tidak keceplosan pada Kyungsoo waktu itu, mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan bersikeras untuk meminta pulang bersama Tao. Seharusnya dia ikut menunggu Tao dan pulang bersama, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Sementara diruangan lain, Baekhyun juga tengah menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sendu. Ia teringat kata-kata dokter. Dokter mengatakan bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo semakin memburuk, ditambah dengan masuknya cairan asing yang ditolek oleh tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Chanyeol yang berada disamping Baekhyun berusaha untuk menenangkan namjachingunya. Ia mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti dengan perasaan Baekhyun saat ini. sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo membawa dampak yang sangat besar terhadap orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Ingin sekali Chanyeol menyeret Kyungsoo sekarang juga ke ruang kemoteraphi untuk menjalani pengobatan, namun rasanya itu semua tidak mungkin. Mengingat berbagai cobaan yang di alami namja manis itu.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sosok Kris yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat. Apa mungkin ia sedang berada di ruangan Tao? Menjenguk pandanya yang kata Baekhyun juga dirawat disini?

"Baekkie, dimana Kris Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanyeol, menatap pemuda yang berstatus namjachingunya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol, memenandakan bahwa ia juga tidak tahu.

"Kau jangan seperti ini terus Baek. Jika kau seperti ini terus, Kyungsoo juga akan sedih. Yakinlah Kyungsoo anak yang kuat." Ucap Chenyeol lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung sempit Baekhyun yang kini sedang membelakanginya.

"Hikss… wae? Mengapa harus hiks… harus Kyungsoo yang menderita? Dia masih terlalu kecil, masa depannya masih panjang. Tapi mengapa hiks… mengapasepertinya Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan Kyungsoo?" isak Baekhyun.

"Sssttt… Jangan berbicara seperti itu Baek. Tuhan menyayangi Kyungsoo, sangant menyayangi Kyungsoo. Jika Tuhan tidak menyayangi Kyungsoo, mungkin sekarang dia akan terbaring disini sendiri. Tidak aka nada orang yang peduli padanya. Tapi lihat. Kyungsoo masih memilikimu dan Kris yang sangat menyanyanginya, Hyung Kyungsoo yang kau bilang berada di Eropa juga sering menanyakan kabarnya padamu bukan? Ditambah dengan kasih sayang Tao padanya." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Kau benar Yeollie. T-tapi—

"Sstt… kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun, yang terenting saat ini adalah bagaimana cara kita membahagiakan dan meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk kembali menjalani pengobatanya. Nae?" Chanyeol mengusap lelehan di kedua pipi mulus Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang Chanyeol berikan. Berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal buruk yang menggelayuti pikirannya. Mencoba menata kembali rencananya untuk membahagiakan Kyungsoo. ya, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku akan menjenguk Tao sebentar. Kau tunggu disini nae." Ucap Chanyeol.

Manja tiang itu hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun, namun tangan mungil Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja mencengkram jaket Chanyeol membuat langkah Chanyeol terhenti.

"Wae?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Eng… menurutmu apa sebaiknya aku membari tahu keadaan Kyungsoo pada Hyungnya?" pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menyerit bingung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo selalu melarangku dan Kris untuk mengatakan kondisi yang sebenarnya pada Hyungnya. Yang dia tau kondisi Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Aku ingin dia yang meyakinkan Kyungsoo." Lirih Baekhyun, namun masih bisa di tangkap dengan jelas oleh Chanyeol.

"Jika hanya itu yang satu-satunya jalan bisa membantu Kyungsoo untuk sembuh, lakukan saja. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu untuk menjenguk Tao. Jika kau ingin menjenguknya juga kita bisa gentian persi ke sana."

Tawaran Chanyeol hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh Baekhyun.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Kris baru saja keluar dari ruang administrasi. Namja itu baru saja selesai melunasi semua biaya yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao. Kris menyandarkan bahunya ke dinding rumah sakit, memejamkan kedua mata tajamnya sembari meghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Memang tidak terjadi apapun dengan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak dengan Tao.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang dokter yang menangani Tao. Ia ingin mengetahui keadaan Tao saat ini. Jujur, Kris benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Tao. Kris tidak pernah menyangka jika Tao sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Bahkan sampai seperti ini.

Kris kini sudah berada di ruang Dokter Jung. Dokter Jung yang sedang memunggunginya berjalan mendekati Kris. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah map catatan kesehatan.

"Saya tidak yakin Tao bisa bertahan, luka yang dialaminya cukup serius. Meskipun tidak terjadi sesuatu pada kepalanya, namun Tao mengalami beberapa patah tulang. Luka tusuk yang ada di perutnya juga cukup dalam, dan hampir mengoyak lambungnya. Untungnya hal itu tidak sampai terjadi." Jelas Dokter Jung.

"Tapi Tao anak yang kuat Dok, saya yakin dia akan kembali siuman. Lakukan yang terbaik agar Tao bisa kembali seprti sedia kala, biar saya yang akan membayar berapapun biayanya." Lirih Kris. Kris cukup terpukul dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Anda tidak perlu mengatakan hal seperti itu Tuan, itu sudah kewajiban kami. Maaf, saya permisi dulu. Masih ada pasien yang harus saya tangani." Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dokter Jung menepuk bahu Kris lembut, berusaha memberi Kris semangat.

Setelah Dokter Jung menutup pintu ruangannya, Kris berdiri dari duduknya. Menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa lemas seperti tak memiliki tulang. Ini salahnya, jika saja ia tidak terlalu bersikap keras pada Tao saat bersama Kyungsoo, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kris terlalu protektif terhadap Kyungsoo, saat dongsaengnya kecilnya berada di samping Tao.

.

.

^^^^vvvv^^^

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada Tao, Kai berjalan menuju ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Namja tan itu ingin mengetahui perkembangan Kyungsoo,, apakan namja berdoe eyes itu baik-baik saja atau tidak.

CKLEKK

Kai bisa melihat kamar Kyungsoo yang kosong. Tidak ada siapapun yang menemani Kyungsoo. Kai menyeret sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap, matanya yang bulat terlihat menyembul dari kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Manis. Pikir Kai.

"Mianhae Kyung~~" lirih Kai. Tangannya merapikan anak poni yang menghalangi mata Kyungsoo.

"Nghh…" lenguhan kecil yang berasal dari bibir plum Kyungsoo membuat Kai segera menarik tangannya yang sedang merapikan poni Kyungsoo.

"Kai? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara serak. Kai menggaruk tenggkuknya kaku.

"A-aku, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisimu Kyung." ucap Kai sambil tersenyum kaku.

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**Heheh… Rei naroh TBC disaat yang tidak tepat #duakk…**

**Rei mau minta maaf nih buat keleletan Rei update ni ff *bow**

**Sebenernya rei mau update dari minggu kemaren, tapi karena ada something yang bikin mood Rei rusak buat ngelanjutin ff ini. Rei tau ff ini jelek, banyak banget kekurangannya. Rei masih belajar buat bikin ff yang bagus.**

**Oh ya, buat yang nanya siapa sebenernya Hyung Kyungsoo, akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya. Dan buat yang minta Kaisoo bareng Rei ga janji.. heheh #digantung Kai ama Kyung# iya, deh Rei bakal satuin, ampun…**

**Nah untuk reader tercinta yang udah ripiu, Rei ngucapin banyak terimakasih*bow.**

**Ah, Rei ampe lupa sebagai penebus kesalahan Rei yang lelet update ni fanfic, Rei buka request buat siapa aja yang mau lewat PM. Alur ama tokohnya sesuai pesanan#dikira mesen makan#**

**Ripiunya masih Rei tunggu… ^^V**


End file.
